Nefarious Intentions
by SiennaS
Summary: New Diva Amber Star is thrilled to be added to the WWE main roster. She sees it as an opportunity to shed her past and become a superstar. Only she quickly realizes that even in this fictional world, love and danger are never far away. (Previously title and released as Obsidious Obsession.)
1. Chapter 1

Insidious Obsession

Chapter 1

Amber Star walked the arena's interior hallway, the sound of her footsteps buried beneath the beat of Triple H's big boots. Still not quite believing her eyes, she slid a sideways glance at the superstar. Was she really here? Had all those years of hard work, sacrifice and dedication really paid off? Even as she worked to keep up with the legend's big stride, the moment felt surreal, as if she were still tucked in her bed dreaming.

"I'm sure this is all a big blur to you right now," Hunter said. "I still remember when I first started. I was excited and scared out of my mind all at the same time." He cast a quick smile her direction before pointing down the hall. "I'm taking you to catering. You'll find most of our wrestlers there at any given point during the day. With any luck, it's where we'll Lexi. I'm going to ask her to kinda mentor you until you're settled."

The lump in Amber's throat grew larger and she swallowed hard. "Lexi? As in Lexi Hart?"

His grin widened as he reached for the door handle. "The very same."

Lexi Hart, daughter of the great Bret 'Hitman' Hart, was one of the top WWE Divas. At the age of twenty-seven, she'd spent six years establishing her superstar stature in the company. Amber's already nervous stomach did a little flip. During her climb to the top Amber studied Lexi and patterned herself after the superstar. Hopefully Lexi didn't end up being a bitch like so many of the women she'd worked with on her way through the ranks.

Hunter pulled the door open and ushered Amber inside. The yummy aroma of pot roast or was it meatloaf, billowed through the air mixing with music and conversation. Several long tables, covered with food stretched along the back of the room. Tables and chairs scattered across most of the room, some empty, some filled with stars eating and talking. Their conversations mixed and mingled creating a lively atmosphere.

A sitting area containing several couches and small sitting cubes peppered the space to her left. Hunter headed in that direction and she followed closely. She spotted Lexi Hart draped across the lap of _The Shield _member Roman Reigns. His large hands held her in a way that telegraphed his protective nature. Together, they appeared to be watching an arm wrestling match taking place at a nearby table.

She turned her attention to the men at the table and nearly tripped over her feet as her mind tried to process everything. The legend, Chris Jericho with a look of determination on his face arm wrestled _The Shield _member Dean Ambrose. On screen, Dean acted eccentric, almost crazy in nature. If the relaxed, almost blissful look currently on his face was any indication, she'd bet he was like that in real life too.  
"Come on, Chris. You're not gonna let Ambrose beat you," Randy Orton urged from a few feet away.

"Kick his ass, Dean," a voice came from across the room. She turned to see who yelled, and stopped dead in her tracks. With a cup in each hand, Seth Rollins strode toward the group, a grin spread across his face. _The Shield _had just left NXT when she arrived, so she hadn't gotten a chance to meet them. Instead, she'd watched Seth and company rise to fame over past six months. Seeing him in person was very different from watching him on television.

As if he sensed her attention on him, he turned his head and looked directly at her. Amber's stomach did another little flip and an unfamiliar warmth burned low in her abdomen. His smile widened and the feeling intensified. "Well, hello." He took a small step toward her. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"That's because she's just starting today," Hunter cut in. He nodded at her. "Follow me."

She gave Seth a shrug and small smile then turned back to Hunter. With his two-tone hair, and near permanent five o'clock shadow, Seth appeared to be a bit of a wild child. Not normally the type she found attractive, but something about him struck a chord deep inside.

Still, the last thing she needed right now was any type of romantic entanglements. No. She'd worked too hard for far too long to allow something as elemental as sex get in her way. No matter how attractive she found him, she couldn't risk derailing her focus.

Doing her best to dismiss him from her thoughts, Amber turned her attention on Lexi who was now speaking with Hunter. She remained on Roman's lap, with one arm draped lazily around his neck. Amber knew the on-screen story had Lexi and Roman as a couple, but it appeared as if they might be one in real life too. _Interesting._

"Amber," Hunter motioned to her. "This is Lexi Hart." He turned to Lexi. "This is Amber Star. She's our newest addition to the Diva's roster. Lexi if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd look out for Amber for a little while? At least until she settles in a bit more."

Immediately her smile morphed into a frown and she folded her arms across her chest. "Yes, I mind. What? Do you think I have time to babysit some rookie?"

Shock ripped through Amber as she cut her gaze from Lexi to Hunter and back. Had she really just back talked her boss?

Before Hunter could reply her frown was gone, replaced with a large smile. "I'm just screwing with you. Of course, I'll help the newbie out."

Amber let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding as relief washed through her. The last thing she needed right now was any problems.

Lexi reached in front of Hunter and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Amber."

She accepted Lexi's hand. "You too. I just have to say it's an honor to meet you."

"Oh don't say that," Roman groaned. "You'll give her a big head and her ego gargantuan already."

With her free hand, Lexi grabbed a handful of his long dark hair and pulled. "My ego? You might want to look in the mirror sometime, buddy boy. We need a full size tractor trailer for your ego."

He leveled his gaze on her. "You're playing with fire, sweetheart. Unless you want to get burned, I suggest you let go of the hair."

"In other words," Seth added from over Amber's shoulder. "He's gonna beat her ass, until she stops being a brat."

"Which pretty much means she'll never be able to sit down again," Randy quipped.

Lexi cocked her head to the side and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh!" Cheers went up from the table as Dean raised his hands in victory. "Oh yeah, and another one bites the dust."

Chris shook his head and rubbed his wrist. "Damn, Ambrose."

Dean leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Best two out of three?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber sat across from Lexi and struggled to focus. Every time she turned her head, she spotted another star. "I still can't believe I'm here," she murmured.

Lexi laughed. "A bit star struck are we?"

Amber shot her an embarrassed grin. "Just a little. I know I'm totally acting like an amateur, but I can't help it. You have no idea how long I've been dreaming about being here."

"Actually, I probably do. When I was growing up watching my father wrestle, I knew I wanted to be here someday." Lexi glanced over to where the men still gathered around the arm wrestling table. "Even now, there are days when I still have to pinch myself."

Amber noted the dreamy look in Lexi's eyes and followed her gaze to where Roman towered over Seth, who currently arm wrestled Randy Orton. "So you and Roman?"

Lexi slowly turned her attention back to Amber and smiled. "Yeah."

"I didn't realize management allowed dating among roster members. In the lower ranks if they catch you dating you're fired."

"In the lower ranks you're supposed to be learning about the business," Lexi replied. "The rules here are very different."

"I thought you guys were only a stage couple." She noted the rather large diamond on Lexi's ring finger. "That's a nice diamond. So you guys are engaged?"

"Thank you." Lexi held her hand out and appeared to admire the ring. "We haven't set a date yet. Honestly, I'm in no hurry, but being engaged makes Roman feel better. The ring is his way of laying claim to me."

Amber's brow knit. "Laying claim? You're not some piece of property."

Lexi returned her hand to the table and grinned. "No; of course I'm not and Roman doesn't treat me that way. However, he is very much an Alpha male and loves being in control."

"Alpha male?" Amber echoed. "What male wrestler in this business isn't?"

"Actually," Lexi replied. "If we're speaking in those terms, most of the men here would be considered Beta males. Tough, but not leaders of the pack, so to speak." She turned her attention back to where the men sat. "Roman, Dean, Seth, Chris, Randy...they're all Alphas. Which is why they feel the need to one up each other."

"So I guess that makes you an alpha female, if we're sticking with that analogy." Amber offered.

"I guess it would."

"So how do I become an alpha female?" Amber asked.

Lexi grinned. "You have to beat one to be one."

Before Amber could reply, a man slid into the empty seat between her and Lexi. "Hello, Ladies."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Get lost, Brad."  
"Awe, don't be like that, Lexi. I'm just saying hi." Brad Maddox grinned.

"And I'm saying bye." Lexi leveled a look at him.

"Introduce me to your new friend and I promise to leave," Brad challenged.

"How about I reintroduce you to my fist, instead," Roman said, catching Brad by the nape of the neck.

"Ah, Roman," Brad scrambled to his feet, knocking the chair over in the process. "No need to get violent." He held his hands in front of him as if it would somehow create an invisible wall to protect him. "I just wanted to introduce myself to the new Diva."

He took a step back directly into Seth. _Seth? Where did he come from?_ She looked over to the table where the men were earlier arm wrestling. The others now stood, arms folded, watching. Seth snagged Brad by the arm and twisted his wrist behind his back. "She's not interested in you, Maddox," he snarled. "So I suggest you move on before we put you in a cast." He gave Brad a shove and he stumbled backward, away from the table.

Seth turned to Amber. "You okay?"

She nodded. "He...he was just trying to say hello."

"He," Lexi replied. "Is super creepy and shouldn't be trusted."

"That little weasel didn't touch you girls, did he?" Roman cracked his knuckles.

Lexi shook her head. "No. We're fine." She glanced from Roman to Amber. "I think maybe it's time to show Amber the women's locker room and introduce her to some of the Divas."

Seth stared off into space, his hand still stirring the coffee he'd gotten ten minutes earlier. Working in the WWE certainly had its perks and most days he enjoyed watching those perks. Still, he'd never quite experience the feeling he got the moment he set eyes on Amber. It was as if someone had turned on this bright light, illuminating only Amber.

True, she was the typical long-legged blond, but there was something about her that drew him. She held an innocent quality that pulled at his protective nature. Was this what Roman felt when he first set eyes on Lexi? More important, what in the hell was he going to do about it?

"Earth to Seth." Roman waved his hand in front of Seth's face, breaking the spell.

"Uh? What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," Seth apologized.

"Obviously," Roman replied. "Where is your head?"

"Which one," Dean smirked.

Roman rolled his eyes at their partner. "Funny." He turned his attention back to Seth. "So what's got you bugged?"

Seth leaned back in his seat and looked at his friend. If someone as big and manly as Roman could go all gooey over a woman, then maybe it was all right if he did too. "Amber," he replied.

"Amber?" Roman's brow knit. "What about her?"

"I can't stop thinking about her." Seth shook his head.

"Oh, that's just great." Dean threw his hands in the air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth countered.

"You know, it's one thing to scratch an itch, Seth, but getting tangled with a woman is just bad news."

"Hey," Roman protested. "Are you saying Lexi is trouble?"

Dean shook his head. "Of course not. Lexi is badass and cool as hell. Besides, I've never seen you so happy."

The frown Roman wore smoothed out at Dean's statement. "Still, there's a big difference between Lexi and this Amber chick," Dean continued.

"Which is?" Seth asked not sure he liked where his friend was going.

"As I said, Lexi is badass. She's got a great personality and a confidence that allows her to fit with us perfectly. She's not afraid to piss people off, even Roman." He slid a grin in Roman's direction. "Sometimes I think she even does it on purpose just to get under his skin."

Seth gave a slow nod and motioned for Dean to continue. "Go on."

"Well, not that I want to burst your bubble or anything, but while I agree that this Amber chick is beautiful, she's also a mouse."

Seth frowned. "What?" He glanced at Roman who only shrugged at Dean's statement. "What do you mean a mouse?"

"Oh come on, you saw her a few minutes ago. She's about as innocent as they come and awe struck by the magnitude of this place."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I wouldn't want you to get too hung up on this girl, cause I don't think she has what it takes to run with the big dogs. I'd hate to see you get your heart broke when they send her back to NXT."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Freshly showered and ready to head back to the hotel for a little down time, Amber stepped from the women's locker room. So far her first two weeks in the WWE was a huge roller coaster ride which had yet to slow down. She'd met stars she only dreamed of knowing and had sparred with legends like Lexi Hart and Layla. She'd lost her very first match against Alicia Fox and her subsequent match against Aksana. Then while taping a promo for her new storyline Brie Bella had landed a knee drop that nearly broke a rib. She was still sore and bruised, but like Lexi said, it was all part of the business..

A smile tipped her lips as she thought about Lexi. Already, a friendship seemed bloom with the superstar and was growing deeper with every passing day. She had to give Hunter credit. He'd certainly hooked her up with the right people. Already, Lexi acted like the big sister she never had, guiding her, watching over her, laughing with her.

Then there was Seth, Roman and Dean. The men carried a presence about them that easily made most of the roster nervous, yet each man had a tender side she doubted anyone ever

really got to see.

Earlier in the week Dean had cracked jokes with her when she was feeling in over her head and ready to quit. He'd propped up her courage and reminded her of why she was here.

Roman seemed to have extended his protective shield around her, keeping undesirables at bay, giving her the chance to focus on what mattered most. Maybe that was due to Lexi's influence, but no matter what the reason she'd happily accept his brotherly concern.

Then there was Seth. The man carried a sweetness that she'd never encountered, until now. From her first night in the hotel, he'd made sure to check in on her every night before bed, just to make sure she was okay.

Together, they'd made her feel welcome and wanted. For the first time since she began wrestling she finally felt as if she belonged.

Amber turned the corner and collided with another person. Confusion reigned for a moment before she recognized the other person. Remembering what Lexi said about the man she took a quick step back and reached for the wall in an attempt to keep her balance.

"Oh, Amber," Brad reached for her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

She took another step back, staying just out of his reach. "It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No." He shook his head. "It's my fault. I should have been paying closer attention to where I was going." He stepped toward her his hand extended. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She took yet another small step back and shot him a tiny smile. "I'm sure. Thank you for being concerned, but I really need to get going." She quickly picked up her bag and started past him.

"What's the hurry?" Brad snagged her by the wrist and almost immediately an uncomfortable sensation slithered through her as his grip tightened to the point of pain. He smiled and this time it seemed different almost sinister. "I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself the other day."

She glanced around hoping someone would see them and step in. It appeared she'd get no such luck this time.

Lexi glanced at her watch. "I don't know what's taking Amber so long. She said she'd only be a few minutes."

"I have to say," Dean began. "What a cute, smart, sweet girl she is. I wasn't sure about her to begin with, but she's really starting to grow on me."

"She better not be growing on you too much," Seth warned. Dean might be one of his best friends, he wasn't above reminding his _pal _how he felt about Amber.

Dean grinned. "I'd love to say she was, just to fuck with you, but sadly, no, she's not growing on me in _that _way."

"No, Dean's attention is focused elsewhere," Roman added. "But I know what you mean about Amber. She's kinda like having a little sister around."

"Exactly," Dean agreed. "If we can get her to come out of her shell a little, she might just fit with us after all."

"Speaking of getting her." Seth pushed off the bench where he'd been sitting. "I'm just going to go check on her."

"She said she'd only be a few minutes," Lexi repeated.

"That's okay. I'll just make sure she doesn't need any help," Seth replied. For reasons he couldn't quite explain he had a sudden uneasy feeling.

"Right, help," Dean laughed. "If you two aren't back in ten minutes we'll know she's getting all the help she needs and we'll head on back to the hotel without you."

Ignoring Dean's not so subtle implication Seth walked out of catering and down the hall. The guys could think what they wanted. They would anyway. Right now the only thing that mattered was ridding himself of this nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Seth turned the corner toward the Diva's locker room and stopped at the sight before him. Amber stood with her back against the wall, Maddox in front of her, a hand on either side of her head, pinning her in place. His face dangerously close to hers, his lips moving as if he were speaking to her in low tones.

Anger coursed through Seth's veins and stalked toward them. "Get away from her," he all but growled at Brad.

Brad didn't move, instead he turned his attention on Seth and sneered. "Get lost, Rollins. This is no concern of yours."

Seth's fingers curled into a fist. Like hell this wasn't his concern. "I said get away from her," Seth repeated.

Brad chuckled. "I don't see the rest of your goon squad. Do you honestly think you can beat me on your own?"

Seth narrowed his gaze. "You know what you're right." He turned as if he was leaving, took a few steps then turned back and took off at a run. Aiming low he speared Maddox in the side, taking him down. Brad hit the floor with a thud that knocked the wind from his lungs on a howl.

Seth scrambled on top of him and began pounding on Maddox. With each impact his fists made against Brad's flesh a vile sense of satisfaction coursed through his system. They'd warned the little weasel to say far away from Amber. Now he'd pay the price.

"Seth, no!" Amber yelled, but he was too far gone to listen to her plea. The bastard had put his hands on her and now he must suffer for that offense..

At first, Brad struggled to fight back, but as Seth continued, besting the smaller man, he eventually surrendered. Still, Seth's anger didn't subside.

"Seth, stop!" Roman's voice came from somewhere behind him, then he felt large hands on him, pulling him away.

"Let go of me," Seth screamed, as he kicked out.

Dean moved in to help and within seconds he stared into the faces of his partners as they held him against the wall. Concern etched deep into Roman's face and amusement in Dean's. "That bastard had Amber cornered," he managed to explain as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Understood," Roman replied, his voice calm. "But that doesn't mean you can kill him."

"No matter how much he might deserve it," Dean smirked.

Seth glanced over to where Lexi kneeled next to Brad who lay on his side, unconscious. She pressed a finger to his neck. "He's alive, but I'm not sure how badly he's injured."

"We'll stay with Seth," Roman replied. "Lexi, go find Doctor Amann or the paramedics. Amber, find Hunter." He looked back at Seth. "Let's hope you haven't ended your career trying to protect her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth watched the paramedics wheel Brad away, then he turned his attention to Hunter. The legend looked tired and very, very worried. Hunter leveled his attention on Seth. "Okay, explain to me what happened again."

"He had Amber pinned against the wall." Seth replied. "She looked frightened and it pissed me off. I told Maddox to let go of her, but he wouldn't listen. He pretty much told me to buzz off.I don't know what came over me." He looked over to where Amber stood with Lexi. "All I could think about was protecting her."

She met his stare, appreciation and something he couldn't quite identify in her eyes.

Hunter turned to Amber. "Did Brad actually harm you, Amber?"

Even as she shook her head, she rubbed her wrist with her other hand. "I don't think so."

Apparently Seth hadn't been the only one to notice. Hunter closed the distance between them and touched her arm. "If he didn't hurt you, then why are you rubbing your wrist?" 

"Oh." She looked down then back up at Hunter. "Well, he did grab hold of me." 

"Let me see," Hunter ordered.

She moved her hand and Seth noted the look of anger that crossed Hunter's face. "You're going to have a bruise there tomorrow." He took a step back and scrubbed a hand over his short hair. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. You guys are all going to head back to the hotel and wait to hear from me. You are not to talk to anyone about what happened here."

"That's it?" Seth asked as his anger slowly began to boil again.

"No. That's not it," Hunter snapped. "I'm going to head to the hospital and wait for Maddox to regain consciousness. At that point I'll try to convince him not to file charges against you." 

"Against me?" Seth couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "He's the one who put a hand on Amber."

"Don't you think I know that?" Hunter argued. "But you practically beat him to death. This wasn't part of some script, Seth. It was real life and he has a right to file charges. Technically, I should call the police, but we need to try and keep this out of the press." He let out a sigh then scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm going to use everything in my power to convince him not to do press charges, but you need to keep your mouth shut and keep your distance." He leveled a finger at Seth. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Seth replied. He didn't like it one bit, but he did understand.

"Are you kidding me?" Lexi protested. "Maddox should be fired for what he did."

"I realize that, Lexi, but exactly what do you think he'd do if we fired him now?" Hunter challenged. "I'll tell you what he'd do. Maddox would run directly to the police and then to the media and then we would have a huge scandal on our hands. Seth's career is already hanging in the balance. We fire Maddox and Seth can not only kiss his wrestling career goodbye but quite possibly his freedom too."

Lexi opened her mouth to argue and Hunter held up a hand, stopping her. "Save your protests, ok. I'm on your side on this, but two wrongs don't make a right and unfortunately, Seth put the power right into Maddox's hands with this little stunt. What I have to do now is to try and keep him from using it." he sighed a second time. "Now please just do as I say and give me a chance to make this right. Go back to the hotel and keep quiet until you hear from me."

Silence followed the group as they made their way back to the hotel. As soon as she could Amber broke off from the rest and headed for her room. Once inside she dropped the bag on the floor then crawled onto the bed, pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

In the two weeks since she'd arrived in the WWE she'd lost her first two matches, nearly been injured and to top things off, she'd been targeted by a slimeball. Now she was responsible for said slimeball being injured and a good man possibly losing his career.

She had such high hopes when she'd arrived and with each passing day those hopes seemed to fade as cold hard reality set in. The big leagues moved so much faster than she expected. Could she keep up the mental and physical pace necessary to succeed?

Faithfully, she'd watched the show every week and envisioned how backstage, away from the cameras, they were all one big happy family, looking out for each other and getting along. Maybe she'd wished it that way so she could deal with the cutthroat and backstabbing that took place in the developmental ranks.

Yet, after being here, reality demanded she abandon her dream and face the ugly truth. While the stars were bigger and the money was better, the social and business workings were exactly the same. Had she really worked all her life for this?

A soft knock on her door had Amber quickly wiping her eyes. She slid off the bed and padded to the door. She opened it to find Seth standing on the other side. "Hi," she whispered. 

His lips tipped into a small smile. "Hi. Can I come in?"

She stepped back, allowing him entry, then let the door close behind her as she turned to face him. Silence fell between them as he appeared to study her. "You've been crying," he finally said.

Embarrassed at her moment of weakness she looked away. "Maybe just a little."

He closed the distance between them and gently took her hands in his. "Amber, look at me."

She flicked her gaze up and noted the affection in his eyes as he looked at her. "Please don't cry," he whispered.

His words caused her to do exactly the opposite as tears welled yet again. "I can't help it." She pulled away and stalked further into the room. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be on the verge of losing your job."

He followed her. "Brad has deserved a good beat down for sometime. The mouthy little punk always likes to prey on the new Divas and stick his nose in where it doesn't belong."

"But you really hurt him, Seth. If I wasn't here..."

His hands moved to cup her face and upon contact she let her sentence fade. His gaze bore through her like a hot poker heating her from the inside. "If you weren't here it would just be some other Diva. You have no reason to blame yourself in this situation, baby."

His endearment wasn't lost on her and she stared at him as her emotions prepared for battle. She had no business getting involve with Seth Rollins or anyone else, yet she couldn't deny the fierce attraction she felt for him. Beyond his good looks, the man exhibited every quality she'd ever envision in her perfect guy.

He'd defended her honor and was here now checking on her because he was worried. Falling for him wasn't part of her plan, but it was most certainly happening. "How can I not blame myself?" She choked as a sudden irrational fear took hold. What if Brad refused to play ball with Hunter? What if he filed charges against Seth? "You wouldn't have lost your cool if it wasn't for me."

"Maybe," he leaned down, closing the remaining distance between them, his face mere inches from hers. "But you didn't force me to do it." He pressed a soft kiss against the tip of her nose. "And I'd do it all over again if it meant protecting you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At table in the corner of catering Amber sat alone, staring into her coffee. Unable to sleep, she'd risen early, skipped breakfast and headed to the areas as soon as she could. Maybe it was cowardly of her to leave the gang hanging, but she needed time to think. Something she couldn't do clearly with Seth around. 

Kaitlyn slid into the empty seat across from her and waited. When Amber didn't look up she spoke. "You look like hell." 

Amber flicked her gaze up, but didn't otherwise move. "Gee thanks." If she looked half as bad as she felt, she must be one horrific sight. 

"You're welcome. Tough night?" 

"You could say that."

Kaitlyn leaned across the table and whispered. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the rumor that Brad was carted out of here last night in an ambulance, would it?"

Amber did her best to keep her expression neutral. Lexi warned her that the rumor mill would be churning full tilt. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do.." Kaitlyn curled her fingers and appeared to study her nails. "Because I have it on good authority that Seth beat Maddox unconscious protecting you from the scumbag."

Amber leaned back in the chair. "Sounds like you already know what happened so why are you trying to pump me for information?"

"Because I wanted to know if it was true." As soon as she finished the statement a curious expression crossed Kaitlyn's face. "Wait. Where are the rest of the gang?"  
"I'd assume they're back at the hotel," Amber replied. "I'm not their keeper."

Kaitlyn's brow arched in surprise. "Oh, a bit testy are we?" 

"As a matter of fact I am." Feeling tired, achy and less than social, Amber narrowed her eyes. "You have a problem with that?" 

Before Kaitlyn could reply a shadow fell upon the table, causing Amber to look up. 

Roman toward over her and he didn't look too pleased to see her. "Hunter wants you in his office, now."

Normally, being called to the boss's office would inflict her with fear, but she couldn't find the energy to be worried, at least not for herself. She'd gladly take all the heat and leave if it meant Seth could keep his job. Realizing Roman was waiting, she pushed up from her chair. "Lead the way."

They stepped out into the hallway and Roman looked down at her. "You didn't meet us for breakfast." 

"I wanted to be alone," she replied, her voice monotone.

"Seth was worried sick. Especially when you didn't answer your door. If it hadn't been for Sheamus seeing you leave I'm not sure what he might have done." 

Roman's statement caused guilt to wash through her. "I didn't mean to worry him. I just didn't feel like eating breakfast or socializing." 

He stepped in front of her and stopped, forcing Amber to look up at him. "None of this is your fault, Amber."

She let out a sigh. "I keep telling myself that, but in my head, accepting the blame is easier than accepting the truth." 

Apparently baffled by her statement, Roman shook his head, then stepped out of the way and continued on his trek toward Hunter's office.

The moment she stepped inside the room, the air changed as all eyes turned on her. She lifted her head and met Seth's gaze. Worry and pain stared back and for the second time that morning guilt washed through her. How could she possibly make him understand that the closer he got the more confused she became?

"Good," Hunter began. "Now that we're all here let's get started." He folded his hands on his desk. "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, Brad's injuries weren't nearly as bad as they appeared last night. So he'll make a full recovery."

"That's the good news?" Lexi grumbled.

Hunter shot her a chastising look. "Despite your personal feelings toward Maddox, it _is_ in fact good news. Because after speaking with him we won't be involving the police after all."

Amber let out a sigh of relief. "So does that mean Seth gets to keep his job too?"

"It does." Hunter nodded.

"What's the catch?" Lexi asked, her expression filled with suspicion. "What does Brad get in return?" 

"Nothing." Hunter grinned.

"What do you mean nothing?" Roman questioned. "Maddox is an opportunistic little weasel. He's not going to let this go by without gaining something."

"Sure he will," Hunter replied. "Especially after I explained to him that we have pictures of the marks he left on Amber's arm and video of him harassing her in the hallway."

For the first time during the conversation Amber looked up, wide eyed. "You do?"

Hunter chuckled. "No, not really, but Brad doesn't know that. I simply told him that if he let this go then you would too. Otherwise you were filing charges against him for stalking, harassment and assault. If he sent Seth up the river then he was going too." 

Roman wrapped an arm around Lexi and grinned. "Brilliant."

"Thank you," Hunter replied. "I try."

"That's why you get paid the big bucks," Dean added.

"Possibly." Hunter's smile faded. "We still have a problem though which is where the bad news comes in."

"What's that?"

"Just as I feared, rumors are flying all over the company. Apparently some of the crew have been flapping their gums about what they saw. So in order to squash the rumors before it gets completely out of control, we're writing this into a storyline for you guys. The press will dismiss anything that they don't believe is real and in turn the rest of this problem will simply go away."

Amber looked from her friends to Hunter and back. "So what does that mean?"

Hunter leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "It means, Amber, that you're going to have to become part of _The Shield_."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amber ducked under the clothesline Lexi tried to administer. "So do I have to dye my hair black?"

Lexi laughed. "Not if you don't want to. Though black streaks might look cool."

Amber turned and bounced off the ropes, launching herself at her friend. She caught Lexi in the stomach and took her to the mat. They hit with a thud and Amber rolled off. "I'll think about it." Sparring with Lexi seemed to help release some of the pent up energy and frustration she'd carried since last night.

"That was a good move." Lexi stood up and rubbed the spot on her head that contacted the mat. "I'm glad you're going to be on my side in the ring. I'd hate to have to face you for real."

A small sliver of pride settled inside her as Amber acknowledge her friend's compliment. "Thanks. That means so much coming from you."

"You're welcome." She reached outside the ring to the aluminum steps and grabbed their water bottles, then tossed one to Amber. "I know you were looking forward to a singles career, but I think this could be a lot of fun and a huge boost to your career." 

Amber caught the bottle. "You think?" 

"Sure. You're getting a lot better and with management aligning you with one of the hottest teams in the business right now how can you go wrong." 

"Thanks. I didn't think about it like that." Amber took a long slow drink. She glanced over at the guys who sat in the currently empty crowd seats strategizing for the upcoming match. Finding out she'd be playing Seth's love interest in the storyline certainly didn't help to abate her current feelings. How in the world could she possibly stay focused with him always being so close? 

"You ready to go again?" Lexi asked, she narrowed her gaze. "You okay?" 

Still feeling less than one hundred percent, but not wanting to stop, Amber returned the bottle to the step. "Sure. Let's go." Just like she'd done so many times before she would work through whatever it was bothering her stomach. There wasn't any room in wrestling for wimps and she doubted it was any different in the big leagues.

For the next five minutes they worked on submission moves and timing. The entire time Amber battled the nausea, determined not to let it get her down. Lexi performed an Irish whip on Amber. Her back landed against the padded turnbuckle and she paused as a fresh wave of nausea, stronger than the ones previous, coursed through her. She sucked in a quick breath and closed her eyes. Damn it she wasn't going to throw up. 

Lexi started toward her, then slowed. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Uh? Um...yeah," she sucked in another quick breath and pushed the feeling away. She hadn't eaten lunch yet. Maybe she was hungry or maybe it was all due to lack of sleep. "Let's do it again." She moved back into position, Lexi grabbed her arm and turned her toward the turnbuckle. Before she realized what was happening, Amber's world began to spin and she stumbled forward her legs giving out beneath her. She crashed into the corner post and immediately crumpled to the mat.

"Amber!" There was terror in Lexi's voice as she yelled. The sound of men's voices and chairs moving mixed with the white noise already whooshing in her ears. Too nauseous and dizzy to move, she lay on her size with her eyes closed as the voices grew closer. 

"I'll get the medics," Dean said.

"Amber, honey?" Seth's concerned voice pierced the haze fogging her brain. "What's wrong?"

She didn't dare open her eyes. "Dizzy. Feeling sick," she managed to gasp.

"Move her this way," Roman ordered. Unable to find the energy to help, she tried to relax and allow the men to shift her until she lay cradled in Roman's big arms.

"I'll take her," Seth ordered. Then as if she weighed nothing more than that of a doll, she was shifted from one set of arms to another. "I got you," Seth whispered against her hair.

They made their way backstage where Doctor Amann met them. "This is getting to be a habit with you guys," he half-joked, then motioned for Seth to place her on the gurney the paramedics brought. "Amber, can you hear me?"

She nodded, but didn't dare open her eyes.

"Tell me what's going on with you."

"I feel dizzy and nauseous," she murmured.

"Anything else?"

"Tired." She let her head lull to the side. "Very tired."

"Did you not sleep well last night?" 

"Not at all," she replied. "Too stressed about what happened." 

"Have you been sleeping well otherwise?"

"Not really." She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten a complete night's sleep without waking at least twice during the night. 

"Okay." Doctor Amann nodded. "Have you been feeling sick before now?" 

She shook her head. 

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"I didn't," she managed to reply. "I wasn't hungry."

"You haven't eaten at all today?"

She ventured to open her eyes a slit and shook her head.

"What did you have for dinner last night?"

"Nothing."

His face screwed immediately into a frown. "When _did_ you last eat?"

She took a moment to think. "Lunch yesterday." 

He pursed his lips, causing his frown to deepen. "Take her to the infirmary." 

Seth grabbed Doctor Amann's arm "Doc?"

The doctor patted Seth on the hand. "No worries. I don't believe it's anything serious."

Seth turned his attention down the hall and watched the medics disappear around the corner with her. "Are you sure? She looks so pale."

"Positive." Doctor Amann smiled. "She's exhausted, but I doubt it's much worse than that. I'm going to administer an IV and make sure she'd hydrated. I need you to go to catering and bring some food over to the infirmary. Once she's well hydrated and nourished you can take her back to the hotel for some much needed sleep."

Relief flooded through him and he gave the doctor a nod. "Got it. I'll be there shortly."

He turned back to Roman, Lexi and Dean. "So who is going to tell Hunter about this?" 

Lexi rolled her eyes. "After what happened last night, the poor guy will have a freaking stroke."

"Regardless," Seth replied. "He needs to know. Amber won't be able to wrestle tonight, which means our entire segment needs to be rewritten or replaced. Better to tell him now while there is still time to change the program."

He exchanged looks with Roman and Dean who both turned to stare at Lexi. Her eyes widened and she took a full step back. "Oh no."

"Come on, Lexi, please," Seth nearly whined. After everything that happened last night Seth knew he wasn't high on Hunter's list of favorite people. The task of dumping more bad news in Hunter's lap should definitely come from someone he liked and respected. Someone he wouldn't hurt.

"Why me?" She protested.

"Because Hunter won't punch you for screwing up his show," Dean replied. 

"Chicken shit," Lexi snapped. 

"Bak bak, baby," Dean quipped.

She narrowed her eyes at Roman. "I can't believe you're with them on this. Just throw me to the wolf to save your own hide. Real nice." She folded her arms over her chest.

Roman's lips tipped up to reveal a hint of a smile. His hand snaked out and caught Lexi by the hip, pulling her to him. "I promise." He nibbled against the soft spot behind her ear. "If you do this for us, I will absolutely make it worth your while."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seth sat in the back of the SUV his arm around Amber as the driver headed for the hotel. An hour of IV fluids, a good meal and the paleness she'd carried was now gone. He wanted to beat her ass for not taking better care of herself, but now wasn't the time for reprimands. Instead, he tucked her a little closer to him and thanked God she wasn't truly sick.

Watching her crumple into a pile inside the ring. Seeing her limp in Roman's arms. Sitting next to her while Doctor Amann assessed her condition and administered an IV. Those images would haunt him for days to come.

The driver pulled up to the front of the hotel and parked. Seth exited first and helped Amber out of the vehicle. Taking it slow, he guided her through the lobby to the elevators. He wanted to take her to his room, but he shared space with Dean. It made more sense for them to use her room since she had it all to herself. .

He took her key card, unlocked her door and guided her inside. Fifteen minutes later she lay tucked beneath the covers her eyes closed. Seth stretched out on the spare bed and watched her as she slept. She had the facial structure of a model, with a pert little nose and seriously kissable bowtie lips. He noted how her eyelids moved, telling him she was indeed sound asleep. Behind those closed eyelids were the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. The color of the sky on a clear, sunny day, they held so much emotion and so much pain. Did she even realize that she projected her emotions for everyone to see?

Feeling just a bit tired himself, he slid down the bed, rolled onto his side and continued watching her sleep until his eyelids grew heavy and he too succumb to the sandman.

The chirping of his cell phone pulled Seth from his slumber. He grabbed at the phone and scrambled to silence the ring before it woke Amber. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Hey, how's Amber," Roman asked. 

Not wanting to wake her, Seth pushed off the bed, walked to the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. "She's sleeping." 

"Good."

He turned back to look through the door at her. "I know I need to be heading back to the area for the show, but I really don't want to leave her."

"You don't have to," Roman replied. 

"What do you mean I don't have to? We have a match tonight."

"That's why I'm calling," Roman said. "Creative spent all afternoon brainstorming and they rewrote the show for tonight. "You've been written out so you can stay with Amber." 

"Go on," Seth prompted.

"Well, you know how sometimes real life is stranger than fiction?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded despite knowing Roman couldn't see him.

"They decided to use what really happened as an excuse for your absence. Jerry and Michael will lay out what happened to the fans and explain that Amber isn't here because she was injured by Maddox and you're not here because you hurt yourself protecting her." 

"Doesn't that put us in a sympathetic light to the fans, though?"

"Creative weighed that fact and decided it was worth the risk. In their words giving us a redeeming quality will deepen our characters and strengthen our message." 

Seth grinned. "Interesting concept. So I'm injured huh?"

"Yeah. You injured your hand. So you'll have to tape it for the next few weeks to help sell the story."

"I can do that."

"I figured you could. As for tonight's match, they're going to turn it into a six man mixed tag match."

"Lexi is going to take my place?" Seth couldn't quite believe his ears.

"That's the plan."

"Oh I am definitely going to be watching tonight." He turned back to check on Amber and froze.

Instead of sleeping peacefully she now appeared unsettled, twisting, turning on the bed, her arms held out as if she were trying to fight off something.

"Uh..Roman, I gotta go."

"Why? What's wrong?" Roman asked, his voice filled with concern. 

"Something's up with Amber. I need to tend to her."

"Go. We'll check on you after the show tonight." Roman clicked off and Seth pushed through the door. He tossed his phone on the bed as he raced to her side.

"Amber, baby wake up." 

She whimpered and raised a hand as if to protect her face. "Please don't," she mumbled, her words nearly incoherent. 

"Amber." He shook her a little harder. "Wake up."

"No!" she screamed as her eyes flew open and she scrambled up the bed in an attempt to get away. From what, he wasn't sure. Her panicked gaze landed on him and he watched as recognition slowly registered in her eyes. "Seth?" She raked a hand through her hair and as if trying to orient herself, she quickly glanced around the room. "I-I'm in a hotel room." She turned her attention back to him. "I was sick earlier." Her words sounding more akin to a question than a statement.

"Yeah, baby. We're in Charlotte. RAW is tonight." She still looked frightened and he didn't dare try to move yet. "You're suffering from exhaustion." 

He knew the moment when coherent thought returned to her as the look in her eyes instantly changed and that sweet yet distant persona returned. "Thank you for staying with me, but I think I'll be fine now. I wouldn't want you missing your match tonight because of me." 

If she thought for one second that he was going to let her crawl back into her shell and hide after what just happened she was sorely mistaken. "Everything has already been handled. You don't have to worry about anything. Now how about you tell me what caused you to be so spooked?"

Her gaze shifted from him to the covers. "It was nothing. Just a bad dream." 

He reached out, only to pause when she flinched in response. His stomach twisted at the thought that she might be afraid of him. Other than beating Brad to within an inch of his life, he hadn't given her any reason to fear him. Slowly he moved forward and curled a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "That was more than just a bad dream, baby. Did I do something to cause your nightmare?" _Please say no!_

Her eyes widened in horror and she grabbed his hand, her fingers curling around his wrist. "God no. You've been nothing but wonderful."

"Then who or what caused your bad dream?"

She let go and pulled back. "I'd rather not talk about it."

He'd never been known for his patience and right now what was left was running thin. "Amber-"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Seth." 

"It does to me." he pushed. "Especially when it's obviously causing you nightmares." 

"You can't do anything about it," she yelled. "So why make me talk about it?"

His heart ached with the realization that she didn't trust him with whatever was causing her so much pain. Without a word he stood, walked over to the other bed and picked up his phone. With every second that passed his frustration and heartache grew. He couldn't help her if she didn't want it, so there wasn't any point in staying."

"Seth?" she whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

He tried not to look at her. Seeing her cry would only make things worse. He stomped into his boots, pulled her keycard from his pocket and tossed it on the bed.

"Please don't go," she begged.

The pain she'd inflicted on him grew as did his anger. "You don't want me to go, but you don't want my help either. What in the hell _do_ you want from me, Amber?" 

"I-" she shook her head and broke down on a sob.

"I care about you, baby. I had hoped that I'd proven that fact and you could trust me. Obviously I was wrong. At this point it's better if I just go."

"No please!" she cried.

"Then tell me," he yelled as frustration poured from him. "Who hurt you? Who caused you so much pain that you feel it in your dreams?" 

"My father, okay?" she screamed then sucked in a ragged breath as her body shook. "It was my father."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saying the words out loud, for the first time in her life, felt as if someone ripped a hole in her heart. Amber pulled her knees against her chest and sobbed as fifteen years of pain poured from her like water through a broken damn.

She felt the bed dip, then Seth's big arms wrap around her. He pulled her against him. In desperate need of his strength she went willingly and buried her face in his chest. Old wounds, long buried and ignored surfaced, and she wept.

He didn't utter cliché phrases trying to tell her everything would be all right. He didn't speak at all. Instead, he simply held her, absorbing her pain.

For what seemed like hours, they sat in silence as she grieved for lives lost and a childhood robbed from her by fate. After a while, her tears slowed and she sniffled. "Thank you," she managed to whisper.

"For what?"

"For not abandoning me when I needed you most."

"Never." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then turned his face to rest his cheek against her hair. "What did he do?"

His question required an answer, but how could she explain what happened in a way that made sense? It wasn't just one thing, but many little things that spanned years.

"Baby? What did he do?" Seth asked again. "Did he beat you? Did he...rape you?"

She shook her head as she thought back on how close he'd come near the end to doing both. "No, not really."

Seth pulled back and looked at her, a frown on his face. "What you do mean not really?"

"He came close once, but I managed to get away."

"Where was your mother?"

Sadness flooded through her yet again. She'd harbored this secret for so long, silently living with the pain. Talking about it with Seth made her feel weird, as if someone was slowly peeling away a layer of oppressive sadness she'd worn for years.

While the process was painful, she already felt lighter and more hopeful, despite the grief still swirling inside. "She died when I was twelve. She and my little brother were killed when some jerk who had robbed a bank slammed into her car while trying to run from the cops."

"I'm sorry." He pulled her a little tighter to him. "That must have been horrible."

"It was. I was devastated. My father, he'd never been all that strong willed away. He fell into a bottle of liquor trying to kill the grief and never climbed back out." She slipped an arm around Seth's bicep and settled against his shoulder. "I pretty much was on my own after that. We lived on welfare and handouts and I spent every waking moment either working part time jobs or studying."

"Not much of a life."

She smirked. "You're telling me. It pretty much sucked, but I had one vice that I refused to give up. Wrestling. It was the one bright spot in my life. Then I saw Trish Stratus. From that point forward I knew I wanted to be a Diva."

"How did your dad feel about that?"

She shrugged. "He didn't care. All he cared about was drinking and porn."

"Porn? How do you know he watched porn?"

"I saw him," she replied without emotion.

"You saw him watching porn?" Seth asked, his voice laced with shock.

She nodded. "I caught him one night. I heard a woman's voice and wondered if he was secretly dating someone, so I went to investigate." She shuddered as the memory returned clear as the day it happened. "There wasn't a woman. Instead he was stretched out on the couch naked, a bottle of beer in one hand and his other wrapped around his..." Unable to say the word she let her sentence trail off.

She took a deep breath. "He stroked himself as he watched this woman on the screen get taken by two men." She paused as the memory burned through her and she fought to shake it off. "He never touched me that night. Hell, he never knew I watched as he came crying my mother's name, but _that_ was my first introduction to sex."

Seth sighed. "Wow. That's a lot seedier than my first tryst in the back of my dad's SUV with Laura Pasture."

She turned her head and gave him a small smile. "I'm not sure I want to hear about that."

He quirked a brow. "Jealous?"

"Maybe," she replied, as a strange happiness flowed through her. By all accounts she shouldn't feel this way while recounted what happened, yet it was there just below the surface pushing through the sludge of grief and sorrow.

"Really?" He quirked a brow. "We'll explore that revelation later." He kissed her on the forehead. "Let's not get off track."

"Right," she sighed and settled back against him. "As I grew into a woman dad started making comments about how much I reminded him of my mother. At first I didn't think much of it, but the older I got the more possessive he got. When he was really drunk he'd pin me against a wall and say things like my body belonged to him and if I wanted to have sex he'd teach me the right way to please a man."

"Okay, that's creepy," Seth replied as he took her hand in his.

"You're telling me. I'd always manage to talk my way out of him doing anything. By morning the incident would be forgotten, so I'd let the subject drop. Sometimes I wondered if he did it because he was just that messed up or if he knew I was sneaking his porn behind his back and he was trying to get even in some weird way."

"You snuck his porn? Have a wild streak do we?" Seth asked with amusement in his voice.

She glanced up at him, smiled, and pressed a kiss to his bearded jaw. "Just a little."

"Good to know."

"Yeah, well. It wasn't good for me when my dad finally found out. I was seventeen and I'd promised my boyfriend that for his eighteenth birthday I'd-" She paused "Well, that I'd give him a blowjob. Not knowing the first thing about giving good oral sex, I snuck my dad's porn to learn and he caught me."

"What happened?"

She shivered as the memory of that night flooded back. "He was really drunk and he pinned me against the wall, felt me up and told me that it was about time I took care of the one and only man who really loved me instead of boys who were only looking for one thing."

She felt Seth's arms tighten around her, but he remained silent. A lump formed in her throat and she clung a little tighter to him as she struggled to find the words. "I begged him to stop, but he was so far drunk he could barely stand. I knew reasoning with him wasn't going to happen. He slapped me across the face and told me to stop acting like a baby and take it like a woman. Then he stuck his hand down my pants."

"Damn sicko," Seth muttered.

Ignoring his statement she continued. If she didn't say the words right now, while the wound was open, she might never be able to tell him. "I reached for the closest thing I could get my hands on and hit him over the head with a lamp. Knocked him cold. Then I ran to my friend's house to hide for the night."

"So having Brad pin you against the wall last night-"

"Brought all those horrible memories flooding back," she finished his sentence. "I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes all I saw was what happened with my father."

"What did happen, baby? I mean after you found safety at your friend's house? Did you call the police? Did he go to jail?"

She shook her head. "I went home the next day to confront him and found him in his bed with a gunshot wound to the head."

"Oh hell. Baby, I'm so sorry."

She blinked back a fresh set of tears and nodded. "Me too. He left a note to me, saying how sorry he was for what he'd almost did and how he simply couldn't live with the guilt of knowing he'd nearly raped me or the temptation that might cause him to succeed the next time." She choked back a sob. "He knew he couldn't control his urges, so he killed himself because of me."

In a move so quick she didn't see it coming, Seth turned her to face him and took her face in his hands. "You're not responsible for his death."

"Yes, I am, Seth. He said as much."

"He was a sick man who couldn't figure his way past the grief of losing his wife. He was mentally ill and couldn't control himself."

She knew the words he spoke were of the truth, but she'd shouldered the blame for that horrible night for so long they simply wouldn't sink in. She shook her head in denial only to have him tighten his grip until she couldn't move. "Amber...look...at...me."

She did, staring him directly in his deep brown eyes. "You didn't force him to pull the trigger and you sure as hell didn't ask to be almost raped. What happened was not your fault. You need to figure out a way to accept that fact before it eats you alive."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Seth placed the pizza box and bag containing sodas plates and napkins on the small table near the balcony door. He glanced over to where Amber slept. After their conversation he'd convinced her to try to rest some more. This time she appeared to be sleeping soundly.

It had been a tough twenty four hours for her and he hadn't made things any easier with his demands, but they were both better for it. Her ability to confide in him not only strengthened their bond, but helped ease her burden. 

He couldn't imagine carrying around that amount of guilt and sorrow for so many years without telling anyone or going completely crazy. At one point, Dean had called her a mouse. She might be a mouse on the outside, but inside, where it counts, she had to be one of the toughest people he'd ever known.

Not wanting to eat without her, he dropped onto the extra bed and picked up the television

remote. It was time for RAW and he didn't want to miss _The Shield's_ first ever mixed tag match. 

The television flickered to life and a few minutes later Amber stirred. She opened her eyes and pushed up to a sitting position. 

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be," she replied as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I wanted to see RAW tonight too." 

"How did you sleep...this time," he added. 

She grinned and he noted that for the first time since he'd met her it reached all the way to her eyes. "Good. Actually, better than I have in a long time." She pushed off the bed, closed the distance to where he sat and crawled onto the bed next to him. "I'm pretty sure," she whispered as she moved in close. "I have you to thank for that." Slowly she lowered her head and brushed a kiss across his lips. 

His body jerked in response and he stared up at her wide eyed as she pulled back. "What was that?" 

"That." She grinned. "Was me saying thank you." 

He returned her smile. "Well then." He reached for her, spearing a hand through her hair. "This is me saying you're welcome." He pulled her back down for a second kiss. Only this time he took it deeper. Her lips parted on a sigh and he swept in. God she tasted so good.

Her hand came down on his chest bracing herself, but she didn't try to pull away. His fingers curled in her hair as he demanded more from her. Teeth clashed, tongues dueled and Seth's arousal flew off the charts. What he wouldn't give to simply roll her onto the bed, strip her naked and lose himself inside her sweet little body?

She pulled back a smile on her lips. "That was amazing." 

He grinned. "If you think that was amazing just imagine what other pleasures I can provide." 

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Just so you know, I have a pretty vivid imagination." 

"So do I," he replied and started to pull her down for yet another kiss. 

This time her hand on his chest braced, holding her in place and a look of curiosity replaced her mischievous grin. "Do I smell pizza?" Her eyes widened. 

_What? _ "Are you kidding me?" Seth asked, unable to believe he was about to be tossed aside for pepperoni and cheese. 

"I'm starving." She scurried off the bed to the table. 

On a groan he slipped off the bed and sidled up behind her. He slid his hands around her hips and he pulled her against him, the hardness of his erection pressed against her bottom. He dipped his head to brush a soft kiss against the nape of her neck. "I'm starving too." 

With a slice of pizza in one hand she took a bite and rested the back of her head against his chest. "Mmmm...that feels good."

"I could make it feel a lot better." 

She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his bearded jaw. "As tempting as that invitation is, I really need to eat." 

Realizing he wasn't going to win this battle, Seth sighed, stepped around her and grabbed a slice for himself. Her needs came first, even if he'd had something else in mind.

Plus, with everything that happened in the last twenty four hours, it would certainly be wise to back off a little and take things slow. She'd been on a continual emotional roller coaster, complete with drops, turns and corkscrews. While it appeared she might once again be riding high, the last thing she needed was him putting unnecessary pressure on her; especially now when it seemed as if she might have had a breakthrough.

"And here they come," Michael Cole's voice carried through the speakers and _The Shield_ music began to play. "Note the conspicuous absence of Seth Rollins, King?" 

"I do," Jerry replied. "Sources tell me that Seth was injured last night while coming to the defense of WWE's newest Diva Amber Star." 

"That's right, King," Michael confirmed. "From what I understand, apparently there was an altercation between Seth Rollins, Brad Maddox and Amber Star. I'm not sure of the details except that all parties involved were injured to some degree."

"A member of _The Shield_ defending a lady's honor?" King questioned. "I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I think we all are," Michael replied. "Never the less, Seth's actions last night have caused him to miss his match tonight."

Lexi climbed onto the apron, grabbed the top rope and forward flipped into the ring, landing gracefully on her feet.

"With that little powerhouse of Lexi Hart on their side, I doubt Seth's absence will affect _The Shield_ too much." King replied.

Kaitlyn stood between Kane and Daniel Bryan on the opposite side of the ring, Roman and Dean flanked Lexi. Amber tossed her pizza on a plate and climbed onto the bed. "This is gonna be good."

Seth opened the soda and poured them each a cup, then grabbed his pizza and joined her. The bell rang. Roman and Kane remained inside the ring to start the match.

For the next ten minutes, Seth watched his teammates kicked ass. Daniel tagged Kaitlyn and in return Dean had to tag Lexi. The women went at each other, giving the crowd a good show. Nobody would ever know that behind the scenes the two women were really good friends. At one point Kaitlyn ended up on the outside of the ropes. Lexi bounced off the far rope and on a running leap, clotheslines Kaitlyn, taking her to the mat outside the ring.

The women hit the mat hard and immediately Lexi let a cry of pain as she rolled off Kaitlyn and grabbed her arm. "Oh, King, it appears that Lexi Hart might be hurt."

"She took a real chance with that flying clothesline," Jerry replied. "It looks like she paid the price."

Roman dropped from the apron and raced toward her. He knelt next to Lexi as she writhed in pain, hugging her left arm close to her body. They exchanged words and he helped her to the ring. Still holding her arm, she slid inside, and immediately tagged Dean.

Kane mimicked Roman's move with Kaitlyn and tagged into the match. Dean and Kane went at it and when the ref's back was turned, Roman slid beneath the rope and speared Kane. Dean dropped onto top of him for the pin as Roman knocked Daniel off the apron.

"Your winners..._The Shield_," the announcer said.

Dean and Roman rolled out of the ring, then Roman turned back and plucked Lexi off the apron. She held her arm close, pain etched into her features as they made their way over the barriers back into the crowd. 

"She looked like she was really hurt," Amber said.

Seth nodded. "Yeah. I hope she's alright."

"I'm going to feel terrible if she's not," Amber replied and set the remainder of her pizza aside.

The concern in Amber's voice pulled at him and he reached for her. "Hey. She knows the deal. Injuries happen."

Amber turned her head to face him, that familiar look of guilt back in her eyes. "Yeah, but if wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been wrestling tonight and she wouldn't have gotten hurt."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It wasn't until they'd reached their next destination when Amber finally saw Lexi again. After checking into their hotel and finding her room, she met up with Seth and together they'd headed down to the restaurant to eat. 

As they approached the table where Roman, Lexi, and Dean sat she noted the cast on Lexi's left forearm. The black design covered her arm from her knuckles to mid arm. 

Lexi looked up and smile. "Hey, chick. How are you feeling?"

Amber slid into the empty seat next to her. "Much better, but I think I should be asking you the same question." She motioned to Lexi's arm. 

"Broken," Lexi replied, a frown on her face. "No wrestling for at least a month."

"Doctor Amann said six weeks," Roman corrected as he stabbed his salad with a fork. It appeared as if he wasn't very happy. 

She shot him a nasty look. "He said we'd revisit the issue in a month."

"He also said you needed a shot to kill the pain before he set it that break last night, but you didn't listen then either," Roman snapped.

"Yeah, you should have seen it," Dean quipped. "They took x-rays and Doctor Amann said he'd need to set the bone. He told her he was going to give her a shot for the pain and then the little firecracker pipes up and says she doesn't need one."

Lexi shook her head. "I've had those shots before and they not only make me all loopy, but sick to my stomach." 

"He could have given you something for the nausea," Roman growled. 

"It was easier to just deal with the pain," she replied. 

"And she did," Dean added, apparently oblivious of the tension radiating between the couple. "She turned as white as that tablecloth, but she never uttered a peep and he had to do it twice before it set properly." 

"It was unnecessary for her to suffer like that." Roman grumbled. "She was just being a stubborn brat." 

"Oh now I'm a brat?" Lexi shot back. 

Roman leveled a look on Lexi that made Amber want to crawl under the table. "That's what I said." 

She'd only been with the group for less than three weeks, but in that time Amber never seen Roman and Lexi fight. Doing so now, brought her guilt raging back. "I'm so sorry," she murmured. 

Lexi jerked her attention back to Amber. "Why are you sorry?" 

"It's my fault you're hurt. If I hadn't gotten sick yesterday-"

Lexi held up her cast hand, stopping her mid-sentence. "Now wait just a minute. My injury is completely my fault."

"Finally, something we agree on," Roman added. "I told her not to do that move when she was talking about it with Kaitlyn before we went live."

"I'm a high flyer," Lexi protested. "That's what high flyer's do." 

"High flyers get injured," Roman countered. "I told you before that I don't want you performing high-risk moves." 

"Really?" Lexi dropped her fork into her salad and pushed back from the table. "Well, _want _in one hand and _shit _in the other and see which one fills up first." She stood up and stalked out of the restaurant. 

"Lexi," Roman called after her. "Damn it!" He threw his napkin on the table, pushed his chair back and headed after her. 

Stunned by what she'd just witnessed, Amber turned to look at Seth. "What just happened here?" 

Dean grinned from across the table. "Lexi poked the bear." 

"Poked the bear?" Amber cocked her head to the side and glanced from Dean to Seth and back. 

"Yep," Dean leaned back in his seat. "I still say that sometimes she does it on purpose. The girl has a serious masochistic streak." 

Amber's confusion grew. "Why would she intentionally pick a fight with him?" 

"Cause she likes getting her ass beat."

Seth shot Dean a look of reprimand then turned on his hip to face her. "Lexi and Roman have a unique relationship. You see, Roman is the kind of guy who likes to be in control all the time."

"So?" she replied wondering exactly what Seth was trying to say. 

"Well, as you can tell, Lexi has a strong will and is very opinionated."

She leveled her gaze at him, still not quite understanding his point. "I know. What does that have to do with 'Poking the Bear'?" She air quoted the words.

Dean leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "What Seth is so delicately trying to tell you, and failing miserably I might add, is that Roman is a Dom and Lexi is his Sub."

"Really?" Shocked and curious at that revelation, Amber glanced over her shoulder toward the empty door they'd both exited through. Lexi was always so strong willed and sure of herself. Amber would have never pegged Lexi for a submissive. "So when Dean said Roman was going to be her ass?" 

"He meant it," Seth replied. 

She'd read books about BDSM and romance novels that played with the subject, but she'd never met a couple who practiced in real life. The knowledge piqued her curiosity and she looked at Seth. "Are you?" 

"A Dom?" He grinned. "I'll admit to having some dominant tendencies." 

"Like taking care of me yesterday," she replied as everything began to make sense. He had the ability to pull things from her she'd never shared with anyone, little patience for nonsense, and amazing control...most of the time. 

"There is that," he leaned in close and whispered. "And taking control during sex."

His statement pulled a shiver from her as she thought about Seth as her Master. What would it be like to give up control and not have to do anything but feel? How would it be to know that by simply existing you were giving another pleasure? 

He pulled back, his smile wider. "You're thinking about that awful hard, baby. I'm wondering if you like that idea."

"Me too," she murmured and looked up at Dean who remained across from them, a look of amusement on his face. "What about you?" 

"What about me?" He tipped his chair back on two legs. 

"Are you also a Dom?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Most of the time I can barely keep myself in line and out of trouble. I have no business trying to control anyone else."

She dared a glance at Seth who stared at her with a heated gaze that shot directly to her core. After the horrors she'd lived through, she shouldn't want to be controlled by anyone, yet the idea of freely surrendering to someone she cared for held merit, especially if that someone was Seth Rollins.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

_She watched him, through hooded eyes as he secure the scarf around her wrist and lifted it above her head. He looped the scarf through the slats on the headboard, then lifted her hand and secured her other wrist. "Okay?" he asked._

_She tested her bindings and a giddy thrill raced through her at the realization that she was now at his mercy. On a nod she swallowed hard. His lips tipped up at the corners. "That's my girl." His words warmed her at her core._

_He took a step back and pulled his black T-shirt up and off. Her heart sped up, beating faster as anticipation began to build. Next he stripped out of his black cargo pants, taking his boxers with him. The pounding in her chest grew until she could hear it in her head. _

_Aroused and ready, he climbed onto the bed and settled himself between her legs. "I love you, Amber." _

"_I love you, Seth," she replied, her voice lost to now incessant pounding. 'Amber?' She shook her head at the far away voice suddenly calling to her only to hear it again. 'Amber open up.'_

Amber opened her eyes and sighed at the loss of such a wonderful dream. The pounding came again, louder this time and she realized not all of it was a dream.

She glanced at the clock, threw the covers off and scrambled from the bed. Who in the world was pounding on her door at six o'clock in the morning? She paused only long enough to check the peephole. Seeing a mass of two-tone hair through the tiny glass she pulled back and frowned. Why was Kaitlyn pounding on her door? She flipped the lock and pulled back the door. "Kaitlyn?" 

"Amber, are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked her voice tinged in fear. 

"I'm fine. Why did you think something was wrong?"

Kaitlyn grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face the open door. For a moment Amber wondered if she was seeing things. No way was the word _Slut _spray painted in red on her hotel room door. She stared blankly at it while reality slowly sank in and her body began to shake. "Oh My God." 

"Now do you understand why I thought something was wrong?" 

"W-why?" Amber asked. "Why would someone do this?" 

"I don't know." Kaitlyn walked further into the room and looked around. "Where's Seth?" 

"H-he's not here," Amber replied as she stared at the dripping red paint. 

Kaitlyn held out her arms. "What do you mean he's not here? I thought you two were a couple?" 

"We are," Amber said, "I think." She frowned as Kaitlyn's question distracted her. Were they a couple? "But that doesn't mean we're sleeping together." _At least not yet._

"Well if he's not with you, where is he?" Kaitlyn asked as she reached for the phone. 

Fifteen minutes later, wrapped in her robe, Amber sat on the edge of her bed ensconced in Seth's arms. Roman held Lexi close and Dean paced back and forth while the hotel manager spoke on his cell phone.

"Okay," the manager said as he hung up. "The police are on their way and I've asked corporate to pull the last six hours of video feed for this floor."

Hunter rushed through the open door, stopped and stared at the paint. His mouth turned down in a frown before he continued inside. "Amber, are you okay?"

She nodded.

"When did this happen?" He pointed to the door.

"We're not sure," the manager replied. "I've contacted the police and we're pulling the video feed. I assure you Mr. Helmsley, we'll find out who did this." 

"You do that," Hunter replied. "In the meantime I want Amber given a new room." 

"She's going to stay with me and Dean," Seth added. 

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea." 

His arms tightened around Amber. "And why the hell not?"

Kaitlyn pointed to the door. "That's why not. It's obvious by that statement somebody already thinks you two are sleeping together. Hell, I thought that. Take her into the room you share with Dean and see how quickly the rumors fly." She turned to face Hunter. "She can stay with me. Aksana's been bitching about the newbie getting a room by herself. Put Amber with me and let Aksana room alone." 

Hunter nodded. "Agreed." Seth opened his mouth to protest only to have Hunter hold up a hand silencing him. "We'll arrange to have Kaitlyn and Amber in a room next to you and Dean. That way you can keep an eye on her without making things worse." 

"I'd still rather have her with me," Seth grumbled. 

Hunter nodded. "Understood, but I'm with Kaitlyn on this. Considering the situation, I really think that would just make things worse right now."

"Excuse me," a uniformed officer walked up. "Ms. Star can I ask you some questions?" 

Three hours after finding graffiti on her door Amber sat with Lexi and Kaitlyn in catering and picked at her scrambled eggs. Lexi eyed her with some concern. "Eat, Amber. You can't afford to be missing meals again." 

Kaitlyn nodded. "Seth let you off easy the first time. You really don't want him hovering over you like a mother hen, do you?" 

Amber sighed. "No, but it's hard to eat when my stomach is in knots." She glanced between her friends. "What did I do to deserve this?" 

"Nothing," Kaitlyn replied. "Except for possibly falling for one of the sexiest, eligible bachelors to come through here in a while." 

"I didn't intend to fall for him," Amber set her fork aside. "He's just so." 

"Sexy?" Kaitlyn grinned. 

Amber returned her smile. "Actually I was going to say commanding." 

Lexi nodded. "I know what you mean. After my last relationship I didn't want to get hurt again and I tried really hard not to fall for Roman, but he was just so overpowering."

"Luckily," Kaitlyn interrupted. "Your plan failed miserably."

Lexi grinned.

Desperate to turn her mind on something else Amber jumped on the opportunity to change the subject. "Speaking of which," she began. "You look awful happy for someone who was seriously pissed off at her fiancé last night." 

Lexi's grin widened. "Water under the bridge." 

"Really?"

Kaitlyn leaned back in her chair and laughed. "Roman has ways of getting her to forgive him." 

"That's what I hear." Amber leveled a look on her friend. "So is what Seth and Dean told me true?" 

Lexi's smile turned mischievous. "That depends on what they told you." 

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Amber asked, though, by Lexi's response, she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. 

Lexi cocked her head to the side and shot her a wry look. "Say what?" 

Amber couldn't help but laugh. "You really are a brat, you know that?" 

Lexi giggled. "I try. But to answer your burning question...yes, Roman and I are in a dominant-submissive relationship."

Amber leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. "Fascinating. You have such a strong personality. I'd never peg you for being subordinate to anyone."

"Me either." Lexi shook her head. "Until I met Roman. He's a man who not only knows what he wants in the bedroom he also knows how to please a woman." She lifted her good hand and fanned herself. "He has this way about him that usually makes me want to give him whatever he desires."

"Lucky bitch," Kaitlyn grumbled. 

"You say that now," Lexi argued, "but I'd bet you'd feel differently the first time your ass was red and sore." 

"I have a solution to that problem," Kaitlyn replied. 

Lexi quirked a brow. "What's that?" 

"Stop provoking him." 

"Now what fun would that be?" Lexi countered. 

Amber bit her lip as she tried to hide her grin. Dean was right, Lexi had a masochistic streak in her. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Shoot," Lexi lifted her coffee for a drink. 

"Do you like being a submissive?" 

Lexi lowered her cup and leveled her gaze on Amber. "I never thought I would, but I really do. Roman respects me enough to allow me to be my own person and express myself, except when it comes to the bedroom. Then he's in charge." 

"What about situations like what happened last night?" 

Lexi smirked and set her coffee on the table. "We disagree and we argue. Sometimes I win and sometimes he does. Sometimes we agree to disagree. I'm not his slave and he doesn't make decisions for me. Last night was a spat that we eventually settled." 

"But who won?"

Lexi tilted her head and rolled her eyes skyward. "Let's just say that on that one we agreed to disagree, but I will admit, I did have to apologize for being disrespectful."

"He made you apologize?" Amber asked.

Lexi nodded and a small smile tipped her lips. "Naked and on my knees. I had to give him an oral apology, if you get what I mean. Still," she shrugged. "Even that wasn't really a punishment since I enjoyed it nearly as much as he did."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Why is it I'm the only one around here not getting any action?"

"You're not the only one," Amber added.

"At least you have the promise of sex on your horizon." Kaitlyn replied. "I'm trapped in a desert with no oasis in sight."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dressed in a black, shimmering sports bra and matching shorts, Amber took Gorilla position and waited for her cue. She pulled at her ponytail, making sure it was tight, then checked her taped wrists. Her music, some girly pop thing they'd assigned to her, began to play and her attention turned to Emma as she waited for her cue.

"Ready?" Emma lifted a hand. "Okay." She motioned Amber on.

Amber emerged into the arena and the crowd cheered. In the month she'd been here she'd really began to win over the fans. Hopefully, they'd still like her after tonight.

She walked toward the ring, slapping hands with the fans along the way. Dressed in her typical two piece plaid ring gear, AJ waited for her inside the ring with Dolph and Big E lurking on the outside. Outnumbered, the urge to look up and scan the crowd nearly overpowered her. Seth and company were somewhere within the sea of people waiting for their cue. She just needed to keep her cool and stick to the script.

Amber stepped into the ring and AJ made some rude comments for those fans close enough to hear then the ref started the match. For several minutes the girls exchanged blows. Amber clotheslined AJ only to have AJ leg sweep her. She got to her feet and AJ ran at her. Amber ducked, turned and kicked AJ in the stomach on her return. AJ bent forward. Amber hooked her arm around AJ and performed a perfect DDT.

She went for the cover only to have Dolph grab her by the leg and pull her off. Playing her part, she turned and stared at Dolph with a look of shock on her face. AJ grabbed her by the air and Amber let out a scream. That was their cue.

_Sierra~Hotel~India~Echo~Lima~Delta~Shield_ The shield music began to play and everyone froze as Seth and Dean started down one set of steps, with Roman coming down the other. With her broken arm Lexi had been ordered to steer clear of the ring. Much to Amber's surprise it appeared that for once her friend was actually listening. Of course, it was always possible that Roman had duct taped her to a chair to ensure she followed orders.

Trying to look sufficiently frightened at their appearance, Amber waited in the ring as the men hopped the barriers and immediately began beating on Dolph and Big E. It didn't take long for the men to make quick work of Dolph and Big E. Then they climbed up on the apron. Seth motioned to Amber.

Once again playing her role, she looked apprehensive as she slowly walked toward the Hounds of Justice. Seth reached out, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to them. He made exaggerated motions with his arms as he told her loudly to finish AJ.

Dean and Roman agreed. Both nodding their heads and motioning for Amber to finish AJ. Amber glanced to AJ and back. "Get her. Show her what justice feels like," Seth yelled.

Amber turned and launched herself at AJ, taking her to the mat. She wailed on the woman, making it appear as if she was beating AJ about the head and face.

Finally she pulled back and stepped away from AJ who didn't move. Amber glanced at Seth, waiting for her cue. He climbed into the ring, followed by Roman and Dean. Seth moved in behind Amber, took her hand in his and raised it above her head. "Believe in The Shield," he yelled to the crowd.

"Believe in The Shield," Roman repeated.

"Say it," Seth prompted and Amber glanced from him to where AJ still lay and back. She looked up at her hand then over to Roman and Dean. A slow grin claimed her features. "Believe in The Shield," she yelled and the crowd went wild.

Surrounded by her new team she made her way out of the ring. Seth hopped the barrier, turned back and lifted Amber up and over. Roman and Dean followed and she walked with the big men through the crowd. Fans cheered and others booed, some even yelled at Amber not to do it. Their passion and energy poured over her as she walked from the ring. This right here was what she'd worked all those years for. This was everything she'd ever wanted. Finally she was living her dream.

They reached the main walkway, cross through to the employee entrance, then made their way down to the interior of the building. It only took a few minutes to reach their temporary locker room. Lexi stood in the open doorway, a smile on her face. Apparently Roman hadn't duct taped her to a chair after all. "That was awesome."

"Thank you," Amber gave her a hug, then moved into the locker room. The men followed. "Welcome to The Shield," Roman said and gave her hug.

"Yeah. It's going to be great to have you part of our crew. Not that you weren't already," Dean said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Amber glowed. She turned her attention to Seth who slowly walked toward her. A predatory look on his face. Her stomach dropped and immediately heat pooled low in her belly. She'd seen that look before and God help her but she loved it when he looked at her like that.

Without a word he closed the distance between them and cupped her face his palms, then brushed a soft kiss across her lips.

Her heart, still pounding from her match, skipped a beat then sped up. She brought her hands up, curling her fingers around his wrists. He nibbled on her bottom lip, tugging on it before covering her mouth with his deepening the kiss. A whimper tumbled from her as she yielded to him, giving in to his demands.

Before she realized it, he'd pinned her between his big body and the wall. Her arousal skyrocketed and her body heated in response.

Soft chuckles filled the silence, then she heard the door close. It was just as well that the others had left because she had no intention of asking him to stop. His hands slid down her body, his fingers curling around her waist. Her skin instantly became hot beneath his hands, fueling her desire. She wanted him to touch her, to take her, to make her his.

"This outfit is so damn sexy," he growled as his thumbs teased the waistband of her shorts as his lips traveled along the nape of her neck. "God, Amber. I want you so damn much."

Intent on granting him the permission he sought, she opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything a loud knock infiltrated their moment. "Amber, Seth. Are you in here?" The door opened slowly and Seth groaned against her ear before pulling back.

Disappointment washed through her as Emma appeared. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hunter sent me. He wants to see you guys right away."

"Thank you, Emma," Amber replied. "We'll be right there."

She waited for the door to close then turned her attention back to Seth. He looked like a child who'd just lost his favorite toy. At the moment she shared that sentiment, but they couldn't keep Hunter waiting. "There will be a time and place," she said as she gave Seth a soft kiss. "When that happens, I promise, I'm yours."

With a protective arm wrapped around Amber's waist Seth walked the hall towards Hunter's office. This was twice in a week he'd needed to squash his arousal. If this trend continued he'd have a perpetual case of blue balls. Of course with her now rooming with Kaitlyn, finding private time to be together was more difficult than ever.

They walked into Hunter's office to find Roman, Lexi, Dean and Kaitlyn already waiting. Seth slipped into the empty seat and pulled Amber down onto his lap.

"I'm sorry to call you here on such short notice," Hunter began. "But I just received a phone call from the Richmond police department."

"And?" Seth prompted.

"And it's not really all that good of news. They scoured the video feed and found what appeared to be a hotel cleaning woman in front of Amber's door at about five AM."

"Good," Roman said. "That means they know who did it."

Hunter shook his head. "Sadly no, they don't. According to management, the women who clean the rooms don't come in until six AM. They checked the video feed for the employee entrance and the area where the cleaning supplies are kept. What they found is disturbing."

"Which is?" Seth motioned with his hand for Hunter to continue.

"Apparently a maintenance man who was working on kitchen equipment left an outside door open. Video footage shows a masked man enter. A few minutes later that same masked man entered an employee bathroom and eventually exited dressed as a cleaning woman." Hunter leaned back in his chair. "Unfortunately they can't see his face and since Amber wasn't physically harmed and no actual threat was made, they're writing it off as malicious mischief and closing the case."

"Malicious mischief?" Seth couldn't quite believe his ears. "Are you kidding me?"

Hunter held out his hands as if he were trying to keep Seth from charging his desk. "Believe me, I understand how you feel, but there's nothing more they can do."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

Hunter looked from Dean to Seth and Amber. "We stay vigilant and continue on as we are. Hopefully someone knows something and will eventually slip up."

"And if they don't," Lexi asked.

Hunter sighed. "I don't know. I guess we wait and see what happens next."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amber wiped her face on the towel as she eased down onto the bench. After spending the last hour working out with her trainer all she wanted was a shower and maybe a nap. A nap that included Seth would be nice, but he was off with Roman and Dean doing a meet and greet.

"You're joining us tonight, right Amber?" Cameron asked.

Amber glanced up at the Funkadactyal. "Joining you for what?"

"A night out," Kaitlyn added from across the room.

Amber frowned. "A night out? Out where?"

"Lexi didn't tell you about it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Tell me about what?"

Naomi slid into the empty spot next to her. "Every once in awhile, we get booked into a hotel that has a nightclub and great pool and all kinds of little extras and it coincides with getting a rare day off."

"Since we have off tomorrow, tonight is one of those nights," Cameron added. "So the entire roster and quite a bit of the staff party." She held her hands up and did a little booty dance. "You're coming right?"

Amber shook her head. "I don't know about that. I'm not much of a dancer and I don't drink."

"At all," Namoi asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"At all," Amber replied.

"Wow," Naomi looked from Amber to Cameron and back. "I don't think I know anyone who doesn't drink at all."

"Yeah, well." Trying to play off her reason for not drinking, Amber pushed up from the bench, walked over and began rooting through her bag. "I have a family history of alcoholism. No reason to take the chance."

"Oh, well yeah, that's a good reason," Cameron agreed. "Wow, um...I'm sorry we pried like that."

On her apology, Amber looked up, she certainly hadn't meant to make her new friends feel bad. "It's okay. It's really not a big deal."

"So, you're coming out with us anyway?" Cameron asked. "After everything that's been going on I'm sure you could use a night out."

"Actually, all I want to do is spend some quality time with Seth," she replied, then bit down on her lip as giggles erupted in the room.

"Right," Naomi replied. "Quality time." She air quoted the words with her fingers.

She hadn't actually meant her words in the context they'd been received, but in truth a little of that type of quality time with Seth was also very much overdue.

"Well, I suppose for a hottie like him we could break the rules," Cameron offered. "It might be fun watching you two on the dance floor getting all hot and bothered."

While she appreciated being included in their fun and made to feel like she belonged, it didn't change the fact that she had other ideas in mind for her day off. "Thank you," Amber replied, but I think we'll pass."

Inside the quaint little Italian bistro, Amber sat across the table from Seth and smiled. So far the evening seemed to be going just as she hoped. While going out with the girls might have been fun, spending time with Seth meant so much more. "This is nice."

"I know." He lifted his glass of wine and took a drink. "I've been wanting to take you out, just the two of us for some time."

"Yeah, our schedules aren't exactly designed for dating."

He chuckled. "No kidding. The downside to this business is that you give everything you have to it. Doesn't leave much time for personal pursuits." He nodded at her plate. "How was your chicken parm?"

She glanced down at the plate of half eaten food. "Delicious and filling." She held a hand to her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

Seth set his fork aside. "Yeah me too. After we pay the check you want to see if we can find a little coffee house or maybe take a walk?"

"That sounds great." Out of the corner of her eye, Amber caught another couple staring at them. She paused, then leaned toward Seth. "You know, that's the third time since we sat down that I've caught the couple at that table watching us."

Seth slid a sideways look at the couple then whispered. "Maybe they're wondering what such a beautiful woman is doing with a guy like me."

She cocked her head to the side and arched a brow at his attempt at self-depreciation. "Doubtful. My guess would be they're wrestling fans."

"You think they recognize us?"

Amber grinned. "Maybe. Especially since I doubt the city is teeming with men who have two tone hair."

"Hey," he frowned as he slid a hand over his pulled back locks. "I like my hair this way."

Her smile widened at his small display of insecurity. So far she hadn't seen Seth insecure about anything. To do so now, even on such a small scale, was refreshing. "So do I."

"Excuse me."

Amber looked up to see the couple in question now standing next to their table. She shot a quick glance at Seth before turning her attention to the couple. "Yes."

The woman appeared nervous as she began to speak. "Are you Seth Rollins and Amber Star?"

Amber nodded. "We are."

"Oh wow." The woman looked to the man next to her and back. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner, but our son is a huge wrestling fan actually we all are." She turned her attention to Seth. "My ten year old absolutely loves _The Shield._"

Seth grinned. "Good to hear."

The woman looked back to Amber. "He was so excited when you joined _The Shield_ last week. He thinks you're the prettiest Diva in the WWE."

The woman's compliment hit Amber square in the chest and she smiled "Awe...please tell him I said thank you."

"I will," the woman returned her smile. "Um...I was wondering if..well...would you would mind if I took a picture of you both to show him we met you? He'd be so thrilled."

Amber looked at Seth. "What do you think?"

Seth immediately scooted his chair around the table and slipped his arm around Amber. "We certainly wouldn't want to disappoint a fan."

Later that evening, Amber stood in front of her hotel room door with Seth. Over the course of the night she'd learned so much about him. Like he had siblings and grew up in a small town in Iowa. He loved sports, the color black and all variations of rock-n-roll. The night had been going so well, she hated to see it end. "I really wish I still had a room of my own."

Seth slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Me too. We've had such a great night so far and right now I have a fierce need for you." He mouthed soft kisses along her neck.

"God yes," she sighed as she clung to his shoulders as he slid a hand down her back, cupped her bottom and pulled her leg against him. His arousal pressed against her mound, causing desire to build until she ached with need.

"I'm so tempted to see if they have any empty rooms available," he whispered against her ear.

"I'd be game for that plan." Never could she remember a time when she wanted someone as she did Seth at that moment.

He pulled back and grinned. "I'll go check. Be back shortly."

"I'll be waiting." Amber watched him go before turning back to the door. She slid her card in the reader and pushed open the door. A dark room greeted her and she couldn't help but wonder if Kaitlyn was still out partying away.

She flipped on a light and set her purse on top of the dresser. Her cell phone chirped from inside and she reached into to retrieve it. A new text displayed on her screen. _Staying with the Funkadactyals tonight. Tell Seth I said you're welcome...K._

Amber stared at the screen as happiness and anticipation slowly began to take over. She grinned at her phone. _Thank you Kaitlyn! _Tomorrow she'd go shopping and buy something nice for Kaitlyn as a thank you present, but right now she was finally going to fulfill her burning desire.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disappointment flowed through Seth as he made the slow trek back to Amber's hotel room. Just as he'd feared, the hotel had no vacancies. He glanced skyward and silently wondered what he'd done to deserve this punishment. All he wanted was to share something special with the woman he was coming to love.

He reached her door and took a deep breath. Knowing she wanted this night as much as he did only made him feel worse. The universe, it appeared, had a sick sense of humor and right now they were the butt of its joke. He lifted a hand and knocked. A moment later the door opened and Amber peeked around the edge. "Hey."

"Hey." Not bothering to hide his disappointment, he shook his head. "The hotel is booked solid. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She motioned. "Why don't you come in?"

On a nod, he stepped inside. He walked into the room turned back to look at her and froze at what he saw. She wore a simple black silk nightie, with spaghetti straps and fringed in lace. Shock registered first, immediately followed by a fierce arousal. Barely able to control himself, he took a step toward her. "Where did you get that?"

A small smile tipped her lips. "I've been saving it for a special occasion. I think tonight qualifies as special, don't you?"

Confusion slowly settled into his brain as he glanced over his shoulder. "But...what about Kaitlyn?"

Amber grinned as she closed the remaining distance between them. "She's staying with Naomi and Cameron tonight."

Seth grinned as her words took root. "Tell her I'm forever grateful."

She lifted a hand to cup his cheek and leaned into him. "She said you're welcome." Her hand slid around his neck and she pulled his head down to give him a kiss.

The embers of desire, already smoldering for weeks, ignited in a raging fire so powerful it nearly brought him to his knees. In an instant he backed her against the wall, his hands braced against the wall on either side of her face. His body pressed against hers as frenzied desire erased nearly all logic, leaving raw unbridled need in its wake. He wanted her, needed her in ways he hadn't imagined possible. He slid his hands down her body, his fingers teased the lace edge of her nightgown, then dipped beneath.

Yet another wave of shock washed through his system, as the realization that she wore nothing beneath the silk and lace cut through the fog in his brain. Blinding need spurred him forward as he groaned. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I can't help it."

"Do what?" she panted.

"Take you like some savage, but God I want you so bad I can't seem to think straight."

"So don't think." She rocked against him, adding fuel to his desire. "Just feel."

His control snapped and he growled as his fingers curled around the fabric and pulled the silk up and over her body. Without looking away, he flung the garment across the room, then gathered her breasts in his hands. She arched her back and her head thumped against the wall as she gasped. He wanted to slow down and savor every touch, every taste, every emotion that passed between them, but the monster inside demanding immediate gratification refused to be tamed.

With one hand he reached between them to work the belt loose on his jeans. Her hand came down over his, shooing him away. She made quick work of the belt, button and zipper, then pushed his jeans down, taking his underwear with them. His body jerked as her hand wrapped around him and gave a good stroke.

"Oh fuck, baby," he growled against her ear. "I need to be inside you...now."

She released her grip on him, lifted her leg and wrapped it around him, granting him silent permission. He grabbed her bottom and lifted her off the ground as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. He groaned at the delicious feel of his erection slipping through her wet folds.

Amber wrapped one arm around his neck, reached between them with the other and guided him into her. He slid in smoothly, stretching her, filling her. Desperate to be connected in every way he crashed his mouth over hers as he immediately began to thrust.

The back of her head bumped against the wall as she broke the kiss and gasped for breath. "God yes, Seth."

Her desperate plea spurred him forward and his fingers dug into her flesh as he thrust harder. He wasn't going to last long. Already the need swirled within him, building higher, growing stronger until it exploded into a burst of indescribable sensations. He grunted and his body tightened as he spilled into her, marking her. He felt her begin to pulse around him, extending his pleasure as she reached her climax. She cried out and he covered her mouth, swallowing the sound as they came together for the first time.

Lightning flashed outside, briefly illuminating the room. It was immediately followed by a clap of thunder that shook the building. Feeling content and secure beneath the covers, despite the storm raging outside, Amber snuggled closer to Seth. The hand he splayed across her belly moved up to cup her breast as he whispered against her ear. "Keep that up and I'll be ready to go again."

Despite coming together twice already, his statement caused a shiver of desire to ripple through her. "Mmmm." She wiggled her hips, grinding her backside against his growing erection. "I could go again."

He snagged her earlobe between his teeth and lightly bit down. "Insatiable little wench."

She rolled over to face him. "You're the one who let the genie out of the bottle."

He grinned. "So does that mean you'll grant my every wish?"

She angled her head and pressed a kiss against his bearded jaw. "Whatever your heart desires."

"_You _are what my heart desires," he replied as he leaned in and took her mouth in a kiss so soft, yet so filled with passion she nearly cried. Slowly he pulled back and stared at her. "My beautiful Amber," he whispered. His fingers danced along arm, sending waves of awareness rushing along her skin. Then he leaned forward and kissed the top of the shoulder, then he shifted his big body, moving down the bed. His lips trailed along her neck, over her collarbone and along the slope of her breast, carving an erotic path that left her flesh hot and tingly.

As if he had all the time in the world he turned his attention first to one breast, sucking her swollen nipped between his lips and tugging gently, while he tweaked the other between his finger and thumb.

Desire shot directly to her core and dampness gathered between her legs as that now familiar tension began to grow. The staccato of the rain pounding against the balcony doors, mixed with the nearly continual barrage of thunder and lightning, echoing the urgency growing within her.

Desperate for something to cling to, she laced her fingers through his hair and moaned. He gently raked his teeth across her nipple, offering just a small bit of pain before returning to lave the sensitive skin. Her breast felt sensitive and swollen, especially when his beard scraped along her skin. No way could she take much more, yet they'd just begun.

He shifted and reached down between their bodies. His fingers traveled over her mound and delved down to the sweet spot between her legs. Her flesh, still swollen from their earlier bout of lovemaking was slick with her desired. She spread her legs, granting him access and was rewarded with him sliding two fingers deep inside. She arched her back and rocked her hips, grinding against his hand. As amazing as the sensation felt, she needed more. Incredibly, the frenzy of need swept through her much like the howling wind swept away everything in its path. The pressure built and she gasped. "Seth!"

He lifted his head, letting her nipple go with a wet pop. "Yeah baby?"

"I want you."

A smile tipped his lips. "You have me."

She shook her head against the sheet. "No, I want to feel you inside me."

Instead of removing his fingers he added a third. "Right here?"

"Yes!" she sobbed. "God yes!." A deluge of pleasure rained over her, coming faster, harder. "Oh...oh...Seth!" She cried as her body convulsed around his invading fingers, yet it still wasn't enough to appease the craving, the deep seated need demanding satisfaction.

He shifted above her, wedged his hips between her splayed thighs, removed his fingers and thrust home. Her body splintered as pleasure poured from places previously unknown and her mouth fell open on a silent cry. How was it even possible that he could not only make her come for the third time that night, but make each time that much better?

For several long seconds he remained still, then he lowered his body to hers until her breasts pressed against his chest. Her hands came up and she cradled his face in her palms. Even in the dark she could tell he was watching her.

Then he began to move. It didn't take long for their bodies to grow slick with perspiration as he plunged into her, filling her over and over. Her body tensed as that now familiar sensation began to build. Unbelievably, she was going to come yet again. She rocked her hips against him, trying to find the friction she needed to finish the job.

Bracing his body on one arm he slid a hand along her side and slipped his fingers between their bodies. With only the slightest application of pressure she began to writhe as her climax exploded. Grasping for purchase she curled her fingers into the sheets as above her he cried out with his release and together they tumbled into the abyss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The chirping of her cell phone made Amber groan. Trying not to wake Seth she reached to the dresser and slapped her hand over her phone. "Hello, she finally managed to say."

"Hey sleepyhead," Kaitlyn's cheery voice carried through the tiny speaker. "Did you have an amazing night?"

Amber glanced over her shoulder at Seth who remained in place, his eyes still closed. "Amazing doesn't even being to describe it. I totally owe you."

"Yeah, well I'll collect on that favor some other time. Right now I'm giving you heads up that I'm on my way back to the room."

"Okay and thanks again."

"Hey, don't mention it. At least one of us is getting some."

Amber giggled as she hit end call and returned her phone to the nightstand.

"What's so funny?" Seth's voice rumbled from behind her.

She turned to find him propped on his side, watching her and grinned. "Kaitlyn is what's so funny. I thanked her for last night and she replied with a comment about at least one of us getting some."

Seth reached out, snagging her. "As I recall you got more than just some."

She clamped down on yet another wave of wayward desire. What was it about this man that could reduce her to a puddle of goo? "You would recall correctly." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm sore in places I didn't realize could hurt."

His lips turned up into a smile. "Thank you for stroking my ego."

"Well," she sighed. "I'd be happy to stroke more than that, but Kaitlyn is on her way back, so I think our night is officially over."

Seth opened his mouth to reply only to close it again as the room door opened and Kaitlyn sashayed in. "Hey Seth." She gave a nod as she moved to her suitcase.

"Moring Kat," Seth replied as he pulled the sheet up over him. "How was your night of partying?"

"Fantastic." She nodded. "But I'm fighting just a bit of a hangover this morning and I feel like I haven't showered in days." She pulled clean clothes from the suitcase. "So don't mind me, but I need a shower before I get some breakfast." On that she turned and disappeared into the bathroom. The bathroom door closed with a click and Seth chuckled. "Yeah, I think our night of fun has come to an end." He arched a brow. "Breakfast?"

Amber nodded. "Definitely, but I need a shower first. I'm sure I smell like sex and sweat."

"There are worse things you could smell like."

"True." She grinned and brushed another kiss across his lips. "But I don't think anyone would appreciate sitting next to me."

"Yeah," he sighed. "You're right. I'm feeling pretty gross myself. "I'll head back to my room, grab a shower and then we'll meet for breakfast?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Kaitlyn snatched up her bag off the bed. "I'm going to grab some breakfast. You coming?"

Amber nodded as she gathered up her things. "I desperately need a shower first. If Seth beats me down stairs, tell him I'll be down in about twenty minutes."

Kaitlyn nodded. "You got it." She headed out and Amber walked into the bathroom. Over the past few weeks life seemed to calm down and fall into a comfortable routine. Yet, despite the lack of drama, she hadn't quite been able to shake her anxiety. Knowing someone disliked her enough to spray paint on her door still left her unnerved. The only time in the last couple of weeks she felt completely at ease was when Seth was near. Maybe he was right in wanting her to stay with him and Dean.

Being ensconced in his arms beneath the covers on a nightly basis sounded pretty damn inviting and not just because he seemed to be able to chase her nightmares away. She cherished the time they'd spent together last night. While they'd certainly fulfilled each other's every desire, her feelings toward him ran deeper than just sex. It had to do with the conversations and the laughs they shared, the way he simply held her when she needed to cry and his feral displays of passion. As much as she didn't want the complication of a romantic entanglement, she couldn't help her feelings. Her heart belonged to Seth Rollins and nothing was going to change that fact.

She stepped into the shower as she pondered just how to break the news to him. A small grin claimed her face and she shook her head at the ridiculousness of that thought. _Break the news... _Like telling him she loved him would be a bad thing. He'd already made his feelings for her crystal clear.

For a few minutes she simply stood beneath the hot spray, allowing the water to revive her sore and tired body as her mind wandered. She'd spent years being a loner, keeping to herself, too afraid someone might fight out her secret. Having friends or a love interest would require sharing pieces of her. She'd never wanted to place her burden on anyone or worse, have them pity her. So she'd simply kept her distance. Yet in a matter of just a few weeks, Seth managed to breach her defenses and strip away her sorrow.

When the water began to run cold she stepped from the shower and toweled off, then she took the towel and wiped the mirror. The person staring back at her looked familiar, yet different, tired, but happier. She had Seth to thank for that fact.

Movement along the ceiling caught her attention and she looked up. Puffs of smoke seeped through the crack along the top of the door. _What the?_

Quickly she dressed, the pressed a hand to the door. Cool to the touch, she opened it and stepped into a smoke filled room. Panic quickly replaced fear as her attention cut to the main door. Smoke billowed in from around the cracks and a soft crackling sound permeated the air. She covered her mouth with her hand, and touched the door with the other only to quickly pull it back.

It felt as if the fire was directly on the other side of her door. _I'm Trapped. _Her lungs began to fill with the oxygen stealing smoke and she coughed, her throat burning. She glanced around the room. _The balcony! _Maybe she could escape that way. Taking only enough time to grab her socks off the bed and her sneakers off the floor she then ran to the balcony and closed the door behind her.

Free of the choking smoke she took a moment to put on her socks and shoes. Her hands shook as she tried to tie her laces. Her attention cut back through the glass door and she noted how the smoke now filled the room, making it impossible to see anything. She needed to get away before the fire broke through. She stood and made her way to the railing, only when she looked over the edge her heart dropped. She'd forgotten the fact that they were on the tenth floor. _Now what?_

The elevator opened and Seth stepped out along with Dean, Roman, Lexi and Kaitlyn. "I don't know what happened to Amber. She said she'd be down shortly," Kaitlyn said.

Seth grinned. "I did keep her up pretty late. I bet she fell back asleep."

"As one who hasn't had sex in months, I'd rather not hear about your escapades," Kaitlyn shot back.

Lexi wrinkled her nose. "Wait! Do you smell smoke?"

"Yeah," the smile Seth wore faded. "I wonder where it's coming from." They turned the corner from the bank of elevators and Seth's stomach twisted. Fire raged at the end of the hallway directly in front of Amber's room. "Pull the fire alarm," he yelled as he took off full speed toward the flames.

A moment later Alarms began to sound.

"Oh My God," Kaitlyn cried. Within seconds they closed in on the fire, but the heat pushed them back.

Seth glanced back at her, then on to Lexi, before turning his attention to Dean. "Get the girls to safety."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to try to reach Amber." Seth looked up. Why wasn't the sprinkler system turning on?

Dean grabbed Kaitlyn by the shoulders and turned her away. "Come on,"

"But Amber," Lexi protested even as she began to cough..

"Go with Dean," Roman ordered. "I'll help Seth get Amber."

"But?" Lexi argued.

"Roman and Seth with get her." Dean argued as he pulled her back toward the elevators.

"Here," Roman turned toward the room next to Amber's. "We'll go through here, out to the balcony. Maybe we can reach her from there." Roman turned his back to the door and with more force that Seth thought possible he kicked. The door shook and wood cracked. Roman back up and repeated the move a second then a third time. Each time the wood splintered a little more until finally the door gave way. Seth rushed inside and directly to the patio. He slid open the door, stepped out and assessed his options.

"Help!" Amber screamed.

Relief washed through him. Thank God she was okay. "Amber," he called as he moved to the balcony corner. "Are you okay?"

"For now," she replied.

"I'm coming." With a concrete wall separating his balcony from hers, reaching her would require him climbing the railing and scaling the distance. Without another thought he climbed onto the railing.

"Careful," Roman warned.

Seth nodded, then inched his way around the divider and onto her balcony. Once on safe footing he grabbed her in hug that threatened to cut off her air. "Thank God," he whispered against her hair.

"Seth," Roman yelled. "Move it or we're all gonna be trapped."

"Right." He pulled back and looked down at her. "You're going to need to do what I just did."

She ventured a peek over the edge. "I don't know if I can. What if we just wait for the fire department?"

Sirens wailed in the distance, growing closer by the second, but so was the fire. They were really high up. What if the fire department's ladder truck couldn't reach? Could they risk staying in place waiting for help when the fire was so close? Maybe it was foolish on his part, but to him they needed to get out while they still had a chance. "Baby, we don't have a choice."

She stared up at him and he noted the courage and resolve in eyes. "Okay. I'll try."

He nodded. "Just don't look down." They moved over to the corner of the balcony. "Roman get ready, she's coming."

"I'm ready," he called.

Without hesitation she climbed over the railing. Seth leaned forward and wrapped his hand around her wrist. He held tight as she reached across to the other balcony. Within seconds Roman had hold of her and Seth let go. He waited until Roman pulled her to safety before he started back.

"Dude," Roman yelled. "Let's go."

Seth quickly scaled the balcony, reached across, and grabbed the rail. He shifted his body and tried to brace himself with his foot. Only the weather beaten concrete crumbled beneath his weight and his foot slipped.

"Seth!" Amber screamed as he clung to the railing by one hand.

"I got you!" Roman yelled as he wrapped both hands around Seth's forearm and pulled. His strength provided Seth with the opportunity to snag the railing with his other hand. Roman switched his grip and grabbed Seth by the belt loop, hauling him up and over the railing.

Seth collapsed onto the balcony and let out a relieved sigh as he stared blankly at where he'd just been hanging. He looked up at Roman. "That was close."

Roman extended his hand and helped Seth to his feet. "Too close. Let's get out of here."

They raced back into the smoky room to the outside door only to find flames dancing around the opening. The sprinklers had yet to turn on. Despite the fire being so close they had no choice. It was either run now or be trapped. "Go," he grabbed Amber and shoved her through the ring of fire, Roman ducked and followed her, then Seth darted out the door and took off at a run.

They met the firemen on the stairs as they headed down. "Are you three all right?" One of the firemen asked. Seth nodded. "We are now. Fire is on the tenth floor all the way at the end of the corridor. The other stairwell is probably blocked by the flames."

The fireman nodded. "Thanks for the info, now go."

They burst through the stairwell door on the main floor, raced through the lobby and out to safety. Fire department members directed them away from the building toward the crowd that waited across the street.

Seth spotted Dean with his arms around Kaitlyn and Lexi, standing in a grassy area not too far away. With tears in her eyes, Lexi let go of Kaitlyn's hand, pulled away from Dean and launched herself at Roman, clinging to his neck. "Thank God you're alright."

Now safe, Seth scooped Amber into his arms and held her as he stared up to the balcony ten floors above. Smoked poured from the corner of the building and he thanked God for letting them all get out safely. Amber sobbed against him as he held her. He turned his attention to Roman and mouthed a silent thank you. Roman simply nodded in return as he held Lexi close and stroked a hand through her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Seth sat on the couch in catering with Amber stretched out asleep, her head on his lap. He tried not to think about what happened earlier that morning, but images of the fire kept popping into his mind. Coming so close to not only losing his life but also the love of his life, left him with an unsettled nervousness he couldn't contain. Never before had he experienced such an overwhelming feeling of fear and helplessness and he didn't like it one bit.

Hunter walked through the double doors, stopped and scanned the room. The moment he made eye contact with Seth he turned on his heel and stalked toward him. "Hey, how are you guys?"

Seth nodded. "Good now." He glanced down at Amber. "I finally managed to settle her down about ten minutes ago. She's pretty freaked out, but believe it or not, I think Lexi might be having a harder time keeping a grip."

"Really?" Hunter quirked a brow. "That's unusual."

"I know. She'll be fine for a few minutes then suddenly start crying again. Roman got so concerned, he took her to see Dr. Amann."

Hunter let out a heavy sigh and eased down onto the empty couch. "Well, I think everyone involved has a right to be upset."

The tone in Hunter's voice sent an uncomfortable shiver racing up Seth's spine. "I agree, but why do you say that?"

Hunter leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I just got off the phone with the fire chief. He said this morning's fire was a clear case of arson."

Seth's blood began to boil as Hunter's words slowly sank in. They'd all suspected the fire was somehow connected to the graffiti incident, but had hoped it was an accident. Hearing that it was in fact intentional made him want to hunt the asshole down, whomever it was and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Hunter continued. "It didn't take them long to get the fire extinguished and from what he said the pour pattern was obvious almost from the moment the flames were out. Apparently someone used an accelerant on and around the front of her door. The arson investigator called the police in and they've also opened an investigation, but at this point it's obvious someone means to do her harm."

"What was the deal with the sprinkler system not working?"

"He said there was a malfunction in the system. They don't believe it was connected to the arson, but just a terrible coincidence instead. I guess that's why they try to use fire retardant materials in these newer hotels, because you never know when something isn't going to work right."

Seth rested a protective hand on her as she slept. How in the hell was he supposed to tell her about this, more important, what were they going to do to protect her? "So what do we do now?" Knowing what he now did about her past, the last thing he wanted was for them to get some crazy notion to send her home where she'd be alone and an on her own.

Hunter rubbed his chin. "I've talked with Vince and Steph and a few others who needed to know, and we all agree, since everything has happened at the hotels and not at the arenas we're going to do what we did when we were doing that whole kidnapping storyline with Lexi."

"So a different hotel for Amber?"

"And you, Roman, Lexi and Dean since they're the only ones we can absolutely rule out as suspects. Besides, there's power in numbers and I know you all will look out for her."

"What about Kaitlyn?" Knowing how Amber's friendship with the Diva had bloomed she'd want Kaitlyn protected also.

Hunter shook his head. "We're all in agreement that she's not the target and I don't believe she's in any danger, so we'll have her room with someone else again. Until we can find this person threatening Amber we won't tell the others where you're staying and you won't either."

Seth nodded. "And when we're at the arenas and stuff."

Hunter shook his head. "I don't really think we need to be concerned. There are too many people and too much going on for someone to try and pull anything. Besides, there is power in numbers. As long as one of you is with her at all times she should be fine."

Seth glanced down at his sleeping beauty and his heart ached. She already carried so much guilt for things that weren't her fault. No doubt she'd internalize this as well. How in the world could he convince her otherwise? "I just don't understand who would want to hurt her?"

"I don't know, but believe me when I say we're trying to find out. We're looking into everyone that might have had an issue with Amber in the last few years."

"Maddox is on the top of that list, right?" Seth asked.

Hunter nodded. "He is, but he's been home recuperating from that beating you gave him."

"That doesn't mean he couldn't have someone working on his behalf."

"True, but I kinda doubt it," Hunter replied. "Somebody would have to be pretty messed up to run the risk of being arrested for arson and attempted murder just because he told them to set something on fire."

"I still think he needs to be watched," Seth argued.

"We will, but unless he gives us a legitimate reason to think he's the guilty party there is only so much we can do."

"That doesn't mean I can't do what's necessary to protect her."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Now don't go and do something stupid. We're handling the situation and taking precautions. You just need to be patient."

"Patient?" Seth arched a challenging brow. "She damn near died this morning, Hunter. My patience is gone."

That evening Seth opened the door to their new hotel room and waited for Amber and Lexi to pass through. Thanks to the fire department who managed to keep the flames from spreading too far, most of Amber's and all of their possessions made it out of the fire intact.

With the help from WWE staff, clothing, and shoes were washed, possessions were cleaned and new toiletries were purchased for Amber. Seth set his bags down and assessed the room. With two bedrooms and a common room it was set up much like other suites they'd been in during Lexi's kidnapping storyline.

Lexi peeked into first one bedroom then the other, then she looked at them and frowned. How is this going to work?" She pointed to the first bedroom. "That bedroom has a king size bed and that one has two queens."

"You and Roman take the king bed," Amber replied. "Seth and Dean can take the two queens and I'll sleep on the couch."

Seth frowned at her statement. After last night, he wanted her in his bed, ensconced in his arms where he could sleep in peace, but he damn well couldn't share a bed with her while sharing a room with Dean. Besides the obvious fact that Dean might be just a bit uncomfortable sharing a room with a couple, there were things he'd want to do to her that weren't meant for other's eyes.

Despite their hours of lovemaking last night he still ached for her on a level he never thought possible. Now that he'd gotten a taste of what it was like being with Amber, fate, it seemed, meant to torture him some more or at the very least test his will. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. As much as he didn't want to admit it, her reasoning made the most sense.

"I suppose that will work," Lexi replied. "Geez, I can't believe we're back to sharing a suite again."

"I'm sorry," Amber replied.

Lexi glanced over her shoulder at Amber. "That wasn't a complaint, Amber. Just an observation. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Before Amber could reply, Seth pointed a finger at her. "Don't you dare say that this is your fault."

"But-" she started to argue.

He shook his head. "I swear to the all mighty God above if you try to assume the blame for this I'll turn you over my knee and beat your ass right here in front of everyone." It was about damn time she start learning not everything that happened in their lives was her responsibility.

She opened her mouth, the immediately closed it again and dropped down onto the couch. "Nobody is after you," she finally replied. "How can you tell me I'm not somehow to blame for our current situation?"

"How is it your fault," he challenged. While past experiences might have conditioned her to always shoulder the blame, he wasn't going to let her off that easily. Not this time.

"What?" She looked up at him with confusion on her face.

"Tell me." He stepped in front of her. "I want you to tell me what you did to this unknown person that makes him or her want to hurt you." Seth ordered.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't remember doing anything to anyone."

"Exactly." Seth crouched in front of her. "It's not as if you intentionally went out of your way to piss someone off. So how can this possibly be your fault?"

"I don't know, but obviously I've done something."

Seth struggled to find patience, but his hand was beginning to itch with the urge to spank some sense into her. Instead, he'd try another tactic. "What if this person who is after you was after Lexi instead?"

Her brow knit with confusion. "But-"

He held up a hand, stopping her mid-sentence. "Humor me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He began again. "Let's just say for the sake of argument that this person isn't after you but is after Lexi. However, you and I and the rest of us have also been affected, just like we are now."

She stared at him and nodded.

"Now Lexi is feeling really bad about this situation. She feels as if it's her fault we're all being inconvenienced and put in harm's way. Like she's somehow caused this problem."

"But that's ridiculous," Amber replied. "How can it be her fault when she doesn't even know why this person is after her?"

Now he was making progress. "Right," he prompted. "But she still feels bad, like she should have been able to prevent it somehow."

Amber shook her head. "She can't control what goes on in the minds of others. It's not her...fault," she slowly replied as she stared at Seth, recognition registering in her eyes.

He leveled his best I told you so look on her. "So how can this be your fault any more than it might be Lexi's?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I suppose it's not. I guess I'm just really good at assuming blame."

He lifted a hand and curled a knuckle beneath her chin. "Now that you recognize that weakness, it's time to start working on correcting it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Amber sat between Seth and Dean around the table in creative as they went over their next storyline. Her stomach cramped as she read the words, steel cage match. Over the years she'd watched enough steel cage matches to know that most didn't end well. With the three men surrounding her involved, this one was guaranteed to end in a bloodbath not seen since the attitude era.

"So that's the plan," Hunter leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "In an attempt to try and get back to some sort of normalcy around here we're going to focus on this story over the next two weeks. Then at the pay-per-view you three will take on Kane, Daniel and Sheamus in a six man tag hell-in-a-cell-steel cage match."

Dean grinned that crazy, psycho grin of his and looked around the table. "Should be fun."

Roman nodded. "I like it."

"Well I don't," Lexi folded her arms across her chest. "This has the makings of a disaster written all over it."

Hunter frowned at her statement. "These are six professionals, Lexi. I think they know what they're doing."

With a challenging look on her face, Lexi slapped a hand to the table. "You're a professional, Hunter. Shawn was a professional. How many times did you both end up bloody and carried out on stretchers from steel cage matches?" She shook her head. "This-" She pointed to the paper. "Is not just a ratings grab, it's an ego trip."

"It's a right of passage, Lexi," Hunter argued. "These guys are good and they'll be even better after their first ever steel cage match."

"Right of passage," Lexi smirked. "I keep forgetting how this place is nothing more that a giant boys club. You get six alpha males locked in a cage together and you're asking for-"

"I'm asking for one hell of a great match," Hunter countered, cutting her off mid-sentence.

She narrowed her gaze. "I won't be party to this."

"Lexi." Roman reached for her only to have her shake loose of his grip.

"No." She pushed away from the table and stood. "You guys are going to have to do it without me ringside, because I'm not going to stand there helpless and watch the man I love be reduced to a bloody pulp simply for the sake of some ratings or some ridiculous right of passage." Before anyone could reply she turned on her heel and stormed from the room, sucking the energy out with her exit.

Amazed by what just took place, Amber glanced from man to man. For being a woman, Lexi had some big balls. No way would she have had the guts to blatantly challenge management.

Hunter let out a heavy sigh. "I knew she was going to be a pain in the ass about this." He leveled a look at Roman. "We're going to need her and Amber showing solidarity by being ringside for the match. Do you think you can talk to her?"

"I'll talk to her," Amber replied, only feel all eyes in the room focus on her.

"So you're on board with this?" Hunter asked.

Amber looked from her boss to Seth and shook her head as her feelings bubbled just below the surface. The last thing she wanted was to watch Seth get injured. "No, not really. I'm with Lexi on this. I don't want to see them bloody or seriously injured either and it pisses me off that we don't have a say, but-" She turned her attention back to Hunter. "I also understand how things work around here and the need to play ball, even when I don't agree."

She pushed away from the table. "I'll have a better chance getting through to her than any of you will." Without looking back, she exited the conference room and headed down the hall toward the direction Lexi went. The arena was a big place and Lexi could have disappeared to just about anywhere. She'd try the most obvious places first, starting with catering.

Amber made her way down the hall, turned the corner to catering and stopped in her tracks as fear ripped through her system. There, mere feet from here stood Brad, talking with Zach Ryder. With a bandage still covering a cut on his forehead that had apparently required stitches and holding a cane in his hand, he appeared to still carry the scars of Seth's beating.

He glanced her direction and shock registered across his face. A myriad of emotions seemed to pass through him before he finally schooled his features into a neutral expression. "Amber."

"Brad," she replied as her heart began to pound faster. She knew that in his current condition he couldn't harm her, besides the fact that there were people continually entering and exiting catering, but that knowledge didn't extinguish her fear. "I didn't know you were back."

He remained in place and gave her a nod. "Just returned today actually." Using the cane for support he moved to face her and she noted his severe limp. Had Seth really injured him that bad?

For a moment guilt threatened to rear its ugly head, then she remembered how he'd pinned her against the wall; how he'd brought all those terrible images from her past into the present and the guilt subsided. "So you're feeling better?"

He nodded. "Getting there. Listen, I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to apologize for coming onto you the way I did."

"Okay," she replied, not sure what else to say.

He shook his head. "I generally don't take rejection well and I have a bad habit of pushing myself on women who don't readily accept my advances." He shrugged. "It's a character flaw. I'm working on it."

What in the hell was she supposed to say to that? He seemed genuine enough in his apology, but it didn't change the fact that his mere presence gave her the creeps. "Well, as I was recently told, recognizing your weaknesses is the first step in correcting them."

Brad nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Listen, I need to go find Hunter and let him know I'm back."

"He's-" She paused as she thought about Seth. He certainly wouldn't take kindly to finding out Brad was back. "Um...I'd call him on his cell first."

"He's with _The Shield_, isn't he?"

She gave a nod. "Working on a new storyline. Call him first. I'm sorry-" She pointed to the doors leading to catering. "I need to go find Lexi."

"Sure," he waved her away. "Good seeing you again, Amber."

"Yeah," she paused. "Um...you too." Without looking back, she headed into catering to find Lexi. Then she'd need to find Seth before he found Brad.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Sierra-Hotel-India-Echo-Lima-Delta -Shield!_ The music began and Amber started down the steps with Lexi. She looked over to where Seth and Dean worked their way through the crowd. Seth's fury upon learning Brad was back nearly threatened this entire match. She'd done her best to keep him calm and eventually managed to get him to see reason.

Her attention turned to where Roman made his way down the steps, then back to Lexi. The puss on Lexi's face spoke of her unhappiness with this match. Thankfully, her love for Roman outweighed her personal opinions and Amber had used that knowledge to her advantage in order to get Lexi to comply. Playing the guild card, she'd talked of how Lexi would be letting Roman down by not being there for him when it was over. Eventually, she'd agreed. Briefly, Amber wondered when exactly had she become the voice of reason in this group.

Lexi hopped the barrier first and walked around the cage toward Roman. Amber spanned the barrier and stopped, looking up at the cage. In all her years of wrestling, she'd never seen a steel cage up close. This wasn't just a regular steel cage, but the one used for hell-in-a-cell. She'd seen it on television before, but in person it appeared huge and menacing. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of Seth being locked inside and suddenly she understood why Lexi was so unhappy. No matter how she looked at it, Seth would most likely end up injured before the match was over.

Seth came around the cage to her. He slipped an arm around her waist. "It will be okay."

She looked up at him and noted the concern in his eyes. He might be resolved to what was about to happen, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. "No, it won't," she replied, then turned in his arms to face him. She lifted her face and cupped a hand to his cheek. "Please be careful."

"I'll try," he replied, the brushed a soft kiss over her lips. Around them, the crowd went wild, but she didn't care. Right now nothing mattered but Seth's safety.

She pulled back and let go. He turned and walked through the open door inside the cage. Dean followed and finally Roman gave Lexi one last kiss and a quick pep talk before joining his partners inside the cage.

Staff closed the door and the click of the lock echoed in Amber's ears. Her heart pounded and her breathing grew shallow as she moved down the outside of the cage to what would be The Shield's corner. One thing for sure, she'd be happy when this match was over. Lexi moved in next to her. "You okay?" Unable to find the words, Amber swallowed hard and nodded.

The moment the bell rang all hell broke loose. Seth went after Daniel while Dean attacked Sheamus and Roman took on Kane. Chaos ensued with bodies flying around the ring. Amber curled her fingers around the steel as her attention followed Seth's every move. He ran into the ropes, stopped and ducked just as Daniel leaped. Seth pulled down on the top rope; his action sent Daniel flying head first into cage wall. His face impacted the steel and he immediately crumpled to the mat.

Across the ring, Sheamus pounded on Dean, his fist leaving red marks across Dean's chest, Meanwhile Roman and Kane traded blows in the opposite corner.

As the match wore on, Amber's nerves began to unravel while the pandemonium inside the ring continued. Seth climbed to the top turnbuckle, steadied himself, then leaped not into the ring, but to the mat below, in an attempt to take Kane down. Instead the big red monster deflected Seth's attack sending him head first into the steel.

A scream tore through the air and it took a moment for Amber to realize it came from her. The urge to take down the staff member holding the key and free her guys nearly overpowered her. Instead she held tight to the steel, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Lexi yelled from a few feet away as Roman fell backward off the apron and impacted the cage. Sheamus climbed from the ring, grabbed Roman by the hair and ran him headlong into the steel. "No!" She shook the cage and Amber noted the hint of tears in Lexi's eyes.

Two things she well knew about her friend. First, that she wore her heart on her sleeve for everyone to see, and second, that she loved Roman with a passion unmatched by anyone.

She turned her attention back to the cage where Seth struggled to his feet. Dazed by his impact with the steel it took him moment to steady himself. When he turned around, Amber gasped at the sight. Blood poured from a cut on his forehead just below his hairline.

This is exactly why Lexi had fought so hard against this match. _Remember head wounds bleed a lot, even when they're not serious. _ She tried to focus on that knowledge as the match wore on and all men slowly became covered in blood. Her heart ached at the realization that she was helpless to do anything to stop the bloodshed.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was obvious that all the participants were exhausted. Dean took off at a run, but Kane sidestepped him and he ran headfirst into the steel ring post. Immediately he crumpled to the floor and didn't move. Kane climbed into the ring and turned right into a spear from Roman. They hit the mat with a thud, Roman rolled away and Seth went for the pin. _One-Two-Three!_ Amber silently counted as the crowd chanted and the timekeeper rang the bell.

"Your winners, The Shield."

The ref motioned for the cage to be lifted then crossed his arms signaling for medical attention. The moment the cage was high enough to maneuver Amber rolled beneath and hopped up into the ring. Seth reached for her and she did her best to take his weight as he dropped to his knees. "I got you," she said as she looked toward the ramp.

Paramedics, trainers and Doctor Amann all ran toward the ring. "Dean," Seth rasped. "Check on Dean."

Amber looked around the ring and found Lexi with her arm around Roman's waist. "Have you seen Dean?"

Lexi looked around and shook her head. Making sure Seth wouldn't fall on his face, Amber gently let go and edged over to the side of the ring. Dean was face down unconscious on the floor. Doctor Amann assessed him. "I want a backboard and C-collar," he ordered. "Watch his breathing." He looked up at Amber. "Seth?"

"Exhausted and bleeding, but better than Dean right now," Amber replied.

Doctor Amann slid beneath the bottom rope and rushed to where Seth rested on his knees. "Let me see that cut." He lifted a hand and began assessing Seth's injuries. Amber stood behind Seth, helping to hold him in place. "Maybe a stitch or two, but not too bad." He held up his hand. "How many fingers?"

"Three," Seth replied.

Doctor Amann nodded. "Other than being exhausted and possibly a little dehydrated, his injuries aren't that serious. Can you help him out of the ring?"

Amber gave him a nod. "I'll do my best," she replied even as Doctor Amann had moved on to check on the others. The trainers began arriving, helping the exhausted and battered men from the ring. All she could think was thank God it was over.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She couldn't sleep. Amber propped herself up on in the corner of the couch and scrubbed a hand over her face. Every damn time she closed her eyes, images of Seth and Roman, bloodied and Dean unconscious flooded her mind.

Over the years she'd seen plenty of videos where matches ended in blood baths, but seeing it in real life was so much different; especially when the men she was growing to care about were involved. She glanced at the clock then threw the blankets off. Maybe a quick bathroom break would help her to get back to sleep.

She stood and walked to Seth's bedroom door. With Dean in the hospital overnight for observation and Lexi caring for Roman, the only one unattended was Seth. When they'd arrived back at the hotel she'd briefly considered sleeping in Dean's bed, but it felt wrong. So she did what she'd done for the last two weeks...she slept on the couch.

Instead of disturbing Lexi and Roman she'd just sneak into Seth's room and use his bathroom. That way she could also check on him in the process.

Careful not to make too much noise, she opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. Seth lay on his side with his back to her. She slipped inside, closed the door and tip-toed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she eased her way out of the bathroom and started for the bedroom door. Halfway across the room, she froze as Seth rolled over. His low moan broke the silence and Amber's heart. She glanced at the door, then back to where he lay. There had to be something she could do to ease his pain. He shifted a second time and the pained expression on his face made up her mind.

She padded over to the bed and crouched next to him. "Where do you hurt?" she whispered.

His eyes flickered open for the briefest of seconds before he closed them again. "My back," he murmured. "Muscle spasms."

"Let me see if I can help." She returned to the bathroom and grabbed the liniment the trainer gave her then walked back to the bed. "Can you roll onto your stomach?"

Without opening his eyes, he gave her a nod and slowly inched his way over. She climbed onto the bed next to him squeezed out the liniment and began working it into his tight muscles. He sucked in a quick breath. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Fuck!"

"I'm sorry," she replied. "You know, I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't," he mumbled.

After a few minutes he began to relax. The abused muscles in his back slowly loosened and tension drained from his body. Working his shoulders and biceps she continued until her fingers began to cramp. Regretfully, she pulled back and waited for him to respond. Instead, she noted his steady, deep breaths and smiled into the dark. It felt good to know she'd helped him.

She started to climb off the bed, when Seth's hand shot out and grabbed her by the thigh. He turned his head toward her and opened one eye. "Stay?"

His request, so simple in the asking, would greatly complicate their relationship if fulfilled as her reasons for staying would be for more than just sex. Yet, she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be at that moment. "Let me put this stuff back in the bathroom."

He released his grip and she scooted from the bed, hurried to the bathroom and set the liniment on the counter. She washed her hands, then paused at the doorway to look at him. How was it that she'd spent years avoiding anything that even resembled a relationship, but in less than eight weeks she'd fallen for a gorgeous badass with two-tone hair and the cutest smile she'd ever seen?

This wasn't about sex, per se. She doubted in his current condition, that idea even crossed Seth's mind. No, this was about intimacy and creating a bond between them that would span more than just the physical. It had everything to do with her giving him her heart.

She thought about Lexi and Roman. It was obvious to anyone who spend even a few minutes with the couple that they were head over heels for each other. They way they looked at one another, with passion and respect, made Amber wish for their kind of love.

Could Seth give her the one thing missing from her life?

She walked across the room and careful not to jar him too much, she crawled onto the bed and settled in. Before she could close her eyes, he rolled onto his side and reached for her, pulling her back against his chest. His warm breath drifted across her neck and he pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive spot at her nape. "Thank you for staying with me."

"No need to thank me," she replied. "Right now there isn't anyplace else I'd rather be."

Morning light spilled around the curtain's edge filling the room with a warm glow. Amber, stretched, then turned over to check on Seth. He lay behind her, eyes open, watching her. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Sore and just a little anxious," he replied as he reached out and pulled her to him. "I have a powerful need building for you, baby."

She smiled as desired stirred within. "You're injured."

"When has that ever stopped me?" he replied as he took her lips in a scalding kiss. Passion flared and she had a sudden need for him also. Though with him still recovering from last nights match, no way was she going to make him work. With a shove she sent him back against the pillow then rose over him. He watched her with amusement and desire in his eyes.

She placed both her hands on his shoulders, lowered her head to his, and consumed his lips in a hungry, carnal kiss. Gasping for breath, she pulled back and noted the grin on his face. "I hope you're planning on having your wicked way with me," he said.

"I've never had my wicked way with anyone before, but since you're injured, that's exactly what I intend to do." She trailed a finger down the middle of his chest, nothing the hint of a bruise on his left upper chest. Gently she pressed a kiss to the injury, then another to the darker bruise around his rib cage and finally another to the scratches along his abdomen. He'd taken so much punishment during last night's match, it amazed her that he wasn't in more pain.

He sucked in a breath and his fingers tangled in her hair. "Amber."

"Shhh," she whispered as she raised up and stripped off her nightgown, then wiggled out of her panties. She straddled him, and slowly rubbed up and down, spreading her wetness over his manhood, enjoying the currents of electricity that zipped through her body.

Beneath her Seth growled and his fingers curled around her hips. "Tease."

She leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss along his collarbone. "If I were a tease, that would mean I'd have no intention of finishing what I started." She nipped at his jaw. "And I intend to finish this task." She moved her head to the side and sank her teeth into his earlobe. He groaned and shifted underneath her, nudging her. "Damn it woman, I need to be inside of you now."

She lifted her head so she could see him, then reached between them with her hand and guided him into her, then slid down, engulfing him in one smooth motion.

His entire body tensed and his fingers dug into her flesh. "Oh God," he groaned. "Baby, you feel so good."

"So do you," she replied breathless. Nothing in the world felt as good as him filling her. He completed her in a way she never realize was incomplete until now.

She slid her body up, creating a delicious friction between her legs that had them both groaning in pleasure. The with her palms resting on his chest she slowly lowered her hips until he was fully within her again.

"Harder," he rasped as he thrust his hips.

She leaned forward, gripping his shoulders and lifted her hips, then lowered them, starting slow and powerful ride of pleasure. Her body trembled as passion boiled just beneath the surface. His hands slid up her body until he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. His eyes widened as he stared up at her. "I love you, baby."

In an instant tears welled as his words seeped through her veins, warming her at her core. Never had anyone ever spoken those words to her. "I love you too," she whispered as the first tear fell.

He lifted a hand and brushed the dampness on her cheek way with his thumb. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"They're tears of joy," she replied, then took his mouth in a kiss that she hoped conveyed to him everything she felt.

Connected on the most intimate of levels she rode him, speeding up until the sound of their flesh slapping filled the room. She panted and he groaned as a sudden frenzied need ravaged them. She watched the strain on his face as he struggled to hold off his release. "Come for me," she whispered.

He gave one last hard thrust up, then his body began to jerk and he grunted as he tumbled over the edge. The feel of him filling her sent Amber tumbling off the precipice with him and she cried out as her body pulsed around him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lexi grabbed a towel and draped it around her neck as she walked toward the locker room. "So things with you and Seth are going well?"

Amber wiped her brow then flung her towel over her shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

Lexi grinned. I thought I heard you and Seth together the other other morning.

Heat flooded Ambers face. She'd tried her best to keep quiet. "Y-you did?"

Lexi let out a laugh. "No, but now I know for sure that you slept with Seth."

Amber couldn't hide her grin. "That was rotten."

"But effective." Lexi countered. "I'm sorry, but I just had to know why things seem to be different between you two. Now I do."

Amber arched a brow. "Different how?"

Lexi shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I guess it's just the way he looks at you and stuff. Like you're the only thing in the world that matters."

Amber grinned. "You mean the same way Roman looks at you?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's that." Lexi giggled then her look turned serious. "He loves you, Amber. You can see it in his eyes."

She slid a sideways look at Lexi. "I love him too. God-," she sighed. "I never intended on falling in love with him or anyone else for that matter, but damn it, I couldn't help myself."

"Funny how love just kinda sneaks up on you and sucks you in before you even realize it's happening," Lexi replied.

Amber nodded. "You know what's even funnier?"

"What?" Lexi pulled on the door leading to their locker room.

"If it hadn't been for Hunter putting me with you, I'm not sure Seth would have taken such an interest in me and I wouldn't have what I do now."

"Which is?" Lexi arched a brow.

"Love and friendship." A knock on the door prevented Amber from continuing her statement.

"Anybody in here?" the female voice asked as the door opened.

"Yeah, Brie," Lexi replied. "Come on in."

Brie Bella stuck her head around the open door and peeked in at them. "Hey Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"Hunter wants to see you in his office, now."

Lexi pursed her lips and frowned. "Okay we'll be there in a few minutes."

Brie shook her head. "Just you, Lexi. He didn't ask for Amber."

Lexi looked at Amber, concern on her face.

"Go." Amber waved. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Lexi looked between Brie and Amber.

"Positive," Amber replied. "Now go. You don't want to keep Hunter waiting."

"Okay," Lexi replied as she moved to the door, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Amber watched Lexi go then shook her head as she turned back to her bag. Ever since the hotel fire the team made sure someone was always with her. While this would be the first time since that terrible morning she'd be alone, she wasn't worried. Too many people lurked about for anyone to try harming her.

Hunter opened his office door and motioned for Seth and company to enter. "How you guys feeling after your big match the other night?"

"Sore, but not bad," Roman replied.

"I'm still dealing with headaches, but otherwise good," Dean replied, as he eased down onto the couch. "No spinal damage, thank God."

Hunter nodded. "That is good to hear. Just take it easy okay, because concussions can take some time to get over."

Seth took a seat next to Dean on the couch in Hunter's office as Roman eased down into the empty chair. Hunter closed the door and turned back to them. "Who is with Amber right now?"

"Lexi," Roman replied. "They're working out."

"Good." Hunter nodded.

"So what is this about?" Seth asked? Something about Hunter's nervous nature set him on edge.

Hunter eased down behind his desk and leveled a look at Seth. "I received a phone call from the detective working the hotel fire. They got a break in the case."

Seth leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Oh yeah? What do they know?"

"After scouring all the camera footage they caught what appeared to be a man in disguise lighting the door on fire. They then secured footage from other businesses in the area and it lead them to a homeless man that they know."

Dean frowned. "A homeless guy? How would some homeless dude have known Amber was in that particular room. More important, why would he have lit her door on fire?"

"If he's homeless then how would he have come across the materials to start the fire or the disguise he used to get in and out of the building?" Roman asked.

Hunter leaned back in his chair. "All good questions. Apparently the answer lies within something more sinister. After interrogating this homeless person, the police have learned that he was paid by someone to set fire to her door."

Hunter reached for a paper on his desk and handed it to Seth. "He said his job was to write this on her door and set it on fire, but he accidentally kicked over the container with the accelerant and the fire got away from him."

Seth's blood boiled as he studied the picture, the word slut clearly etched into the door by the flames and propellant. "Who?" he asked as he handed the photo to Dean. "Who is the fucker who paid this guy to torch her door?"

Hunter's look turned somber. "The description the guy gave the detective didn't match anyone in their area, but did match one of our own."

"Who?" Seth demanded.

Hunter pointed a finger at him. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything yet. The detectives are working on securing an arrest warrant, but it's going to take some time. They're still gathering evidence and building their case."

"Who. Is. It?" Seth ground through his teeth.

Hunter sighed. "Based on the description we believe that it may be Brad Maddox."

Seth shot to his feet. "I'll kill him."

"Now wait just a damn minute," Hunter growled. He pushed up from his desk and pointed to Seth. "Nobody is going to do anything just yet. Now sit your ass down."

For a moment Seth remained standing then Dean reached over and grabbed him by the belt. "Sit down before you make things worse."

Reluctantly, Seth eased back onto the couch.

Ignoring Seth's apparent fit, Roman asked. "What else do they know?"

Hunter returned to his chair. "Apparently, he wasn't home recuperating like we originally thought. In both cities where the incidents took place they've found receipts in his name from hotels local to each one we stayed in, but far enough away he wouldn't be seen."

"They have an eye witness who says he was paid to do Brad's dirty work and hotel receipts that place Brad near the scene of each crime. What other evidence to they need?" Roman asked.

"They're checking credit card receipts for the purchase of the spray paint and the accelerant and they're scouring homeless people that may have been involved with the spray painting incident."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not to state the obvious here, but Brad has come back to work, which means if it is him, Amber's in danger."

A knock on Hunter's door interrupted them. "Come," Hunter called.

Lexi walked through the door. "Hunter you wanted to see me?"

Hunter frowned. "I didn't call you."

Lexi glanced from him to Seth and back. "Brie said you wanted to see me right away."

Hunter shook his head. "I haven't even spoken to Brie today."

"Then why would she tell me that?"

"I don't know but we'll damn well find out." He picked up his cell. "Emma. Find Brie Bella and send her to my office immediately."

Five minutes later Brie walked through the door. "Emma said you wanted me?"

Hunter nodded. "Did you tell Lexi I wanted to see her."

Brie nodded.

"Why?"

"Brad asked me to let Lexi know that you wanted to see her, so I did."

"Brad?" Hunter looked from Brie to Seth to Lexi. "Who is with Amber right now?"

Lexi's eyes widened in horror. "Nobody. I left Amber alone in our dressing room."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Seth shot up from his chair and bolted out the door. The walls echoed with foot falls as Roman, Dean and Hunter fell in behind him. If Brad harmed a hair on her head he'd kill the bastard.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Amber heard the door open, but assuming it was Lexi she didn't bother turning around. "That was quick. Guess Hunter decided he didn't need you after all?" When her question met silence she stopped rooting through her bag and straightened her spine. "Lexi?" She turned and shock froze her in place. "Brad?"

"Amber." He leaned against the door, blocking her exit..

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He reached behind him and flipped the lock, then pushed off the door and stalked toward her. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Despite the fear now coursing through her she managed to notice his absence of a limp or the cane he had before. "What happened to your limp?" she asked.

"Oh that." Brad waved a dismissive hand at her. "Call it a miraculous recovery."

"You were playing on people's sympathy," she replied, shocked that he'd stoop so low. "Seth never really hurt you that bad."

"Very astute of you." He reached into his back pocket and a moment later produced a switchblade. "I had hoped the limp, combined with my remorse over what I'd done to you would be enough to make people turn on Rollins, but no..." He shook his head. "He and his boys are the flavor of the moment, so they're untouchable. You however," he rocked the blade back and forth. "You're just another Diva...a slut to be used and tossed away."

Amber shook her head as she took a step back. "That's not true. Management wouldn't do that and neither would Seth."

Brad's eyes narrowed upon hearing Seth's name. "Ah yes, your little bad boy. Do you really think he has true feelings for you when there are so many other, more beautiful women here?" He cocked his head to the side and advanced on her. "All you are to him is a little fuck buddy. I on the other hand would have treated you like a queen."

"That's not true," Amber argued as anger slowly began to boil at Brad's description of Seth. "He loves me."

"Is that what he told you?" Brad tisked. "And you actually believed him?"

Amber took another step back until she could go no further. With her back against the wall, she stared at him wide eyed. "I don't understand what it is you're trying to accomplish here."

"You'll see what I'm trying to accomplish," Brad sneered. "You know, I tried to get to know you when you first arrived, but instead of reciprocating those feelings you turned on me."

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did." He waved the knife in the air. "You threatened to press charges against me if I went after Seth." Anger flared in his eyes. "That motherfucker puts me in the hospital and you take his side?" His shook his head. "I thought about making Seth pay, but then I realized I could make you both pay if I focused my efforts on you."

A fresh shot of fear slithered up her spine. "What do you mean?"

He held the knife out. "You've been screwing Rollins," Brad spat. "It's obvious by the way he fawns all over you. Since he has feeling for you, if I kill you then poor Seth is heartbroken. He's paid for his transgressions and so have you."

"You just said that Seth didn't have feelings for me, so what would killing me really accomplish? Besides, I wasn't even dating Seth when you first came on to me," Amber argued, trying to buy time. Eventually somebody would realize she was alone and they'd come. She just had to keep him talking. "I wasn't dating anyone. And that whole pressing charges thing was Hunter's idea."

"Liar," Brad yelled and advanced on her.

"No, really." Amber pleaded. "He didn't want a scandal for the company so he thought if he could keep it internal by keeping the police out of it. I had nothing to do with that decision."

"You didn't oppose it either." He stepped closer and the tip of the knife pressed against her flesh as he leaned in close. "I'm so very disappointed in you, Amber. I thought you were different than the other women who come through here. Yes, you're beautiful, but you seemed so sweet and sensitive and just a little shy." Amber turned her head, trying to avoid him as he leaned in close and mouthed a kiss along her neck. Her stomach turned and she closed her eyes, desperate to be anywhere but there.

"I was upset that you originally chose Seth and I let my temper get the best of me. Guess I should apologize for calling you a slut."

Her eyes flew up at his revelation. "You painted that vile word on my door?"

He pulled back just far enough for her to see his twisted grin. "Well, not me exactly, but it is amazing what homeless people will do for a few bucks, including sneaking into a building and dressing up as a hotel maid."

"Did you set that fire too?"

"Like I said, it's amazing what people will do for the right amount of money. Though the fire didn't quite go as planned. You see, he was supposed to paint the word on your door again and this time set it on fire." His smile widened. "I had this fantastic image in my mind of the word slut written in flames. Apparently, that bungling idiot I chose to carry out my plan knocked over the fuel and let the damn fire get away from him."

Shock and anger rolled through her as she listened to his confession. "You nearly killed me and others."

"It's not like I had any way of knowing that the sprinkler system was broken," he replied. "Your death would have been very unfortunate, especially since I wouldn't have had the pleasure of ending it myself, but hey, shit happens."

His free hand covered her breast through her ring gear and Amber shuddered at the contact. "Unfortunately-" He licked a trail along her neck. "My accomplice has spilled the beans, so I'm headed to jail." He nibbled at spot just below her ear, all the while pressing the knife against her stomach. "Only I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone lock me away. That leaves me with only one choice, but I'm not going alone."

"You don't want to kill me," she pleaded. "They'll put you in jail."

"Wrong. Like I said I refuse to be locked away like some animal, " he replied as he shifted his body and pressed against her, his erection evident.

"Then you'll go straight to hell," she said.

"And you'll be right there beside me as I burn." He laughed, the sound eerie and maniacal. "You are my final prize. I take you now, make you mine and then you'll join me in the afterlife and we'll be together forever."

Flashbacks of her father flooded her mind sending her back to that horrible night. She'd dug deep that night to find the will to fight, could she do it again? Continue being a victim or stand and fight. If there was one thing she'd learned from being with Seth was that her life had value and it was worth fighting for. She brought a knee up, catching Brad in the groin.

He howled in agony and the knife he held cut into her skin. Ignoring the pain, she gave him a shove and raced for the door. Before she could flip the lock he was on her again. "You fucking bitch," he spat as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her against him. With his free hand he brought the knife to her throat. "Bad decision sweetheart."

Amber swallowed hard as the cold steel rested against her flesh. With the door locked no one could come to her rescue. Which meant if she held any hope of surviving she had to save herself.

"Now here is how this is going to go play out," Brad whispered against her ear. "I'm going to bend you over that table and take what belongs to me. Then I'm going to release you from the confines of this world and meet you on the other side."

Desperate to free herself she clung to his arm as her brain scrambled for a solution. She'd be damned if she was just going to allow him to rape and murder her without putting up a fight. For the first time in her existence her life had meaning and purpose. She had a bright future with Seth and she'd be damned if he was going to snatch it away.

A sudden loud thud hit the door. "Amber!" Seth's muffled voice carried through the steel barrier and the pounding began again, presenting the distraction she needed as Brad turned his attention to the door. Digging deep, Amber summoned every bit of strength she possessed. She stomped on Brad's foot, then wedged an elbow into his stomach. Pain bloomed in her neck as the knife sliced through flesh, but she didn't care. Either way she was facing death, at least this way she'd go down fighting.

Stumbling away from Brad, who was now bent over gasping for breath, she rushed for the door. With shaky fingers she flipped open the lock and pulled the door open. Seth's eyes widened in shock and then horror filled his face. "Oh God!"

"Brad," she gasped as she fell into his arms. "It's Brad." Roman and Dean rushed forward and took Brad to the ground, disarming him.

Seth stared in horror at the blood flowing from Amber's neck. "It's Brad," repeated as she reached for him.

"I know, baby." He grabbed her and immediately pressed a hand over the wound. "Lexi I need a towel right now."

Lexi nodded and raced into the room then returned with a clean towel. "Don't move, sweetheart." Seth ordered as he removed his hand and replace it with the towel. His stomach churned at the sight of blood free flowing from the wound.

"Brad," Amber whispered and her body began to shake.

"I know, baby. I know. Roman and Dean have him. Let me take care of you." He cut a sideways look at Lexi. "I think he might have cut her jugular. She needs medical attention now."

Lexi nodded, turned and race up the hall in search of help.

"Lean against me," he ordered and he continued to hold pressure against the wound as he watched the police arrive.

"I-" she stammered. "I don't feel so good."

"What kind of not feel good?" he asked as he glanced up the hall. _Where in the hell is Lexi with help?_

"Weak and tired," she replied.

Seth turned his attention to where he pressed the towel against her wound. The white micro-fiber was now red with her blood. "Stay with me, baby."

"I need to sit," she said. "Can we sit?" Before Seth could reply she crumpled in his arms and Seth went to the floor with her. "Where in the hell is Lexi with help?" Seth yelled as he cradled Amber in his arms. He looked from her up to where the guys now stood and noted the fear in their eyes. It was the same fear currently tearing through his system.

"Seth," she lifted a hand to his face, her palm cradling his cheek.

"Yeah, baby?" For the first time in his adult life tears welled in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Stay with me, Amber. Come on, baby. Stay awake."

Her eyes drifted closed and her hand went limp, slipping from his face.

"No. No. No." he pulled her closer. "Baby, please don't do this. Amber!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

From the view of an outsider it probably looked like the ER's waiting room had been invaded. Though Seth didn't much care what it looked like. All he cared about was Amber's condition. He paced past where Lexi and Kaitlyn sat together while Lexi quietly sobbed into a tissue.

The moment the ambulance pulled away she'd begun apologizing for leaving Amber. Hysterical, she assumed the blame, stating that if she hadn't left Amber none of this would have happened.

While blaming Lexi might be easy, it wasn't right. The only person in this situation at fault was Maddox. Seth stopped in front of the wall of windows, turned and walked back to where Roman and Dean sat, their faces both reflected the fear slowly eating him alive.

Hunter barreled through the emergency room doors and rushed toward their large group. "Any word yet?"

Unable to speak, Seth raked a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"They took her straight to emergency surgery," Dean added.

"It's my fault," Lexi sobbed from where she sat. "If I hadn't left her..."

Roman walked over to her and pulled Lexi up into a hug. He stroked a hand through her hair and looked to Seth as he murmured against her ear. "No it's not, sweetheart. There's no way you could have known Brad was going to do this. Nobody blames you. Seth doesn't blame you."

Seth shook his head. "No. Of course I don't. I blame that bastard Maddox."

"Who is safely tucked away in police custody," Hunter added.

"Good thing," Seth grumbled, because if I ever get a chance at him, you'll be locking me away."

Hunter nodded. "I know, Seth. I'd feel the same way if Steph were involved, but your energy is better spent here, focused on Amber. Don't worry about Brad anymore. He's already been charged with vandalism, arson, conspiracy to commit arson, and one count of attempted murder. More charges are pending."

Seth arched a brow. "Pending?"

Hunter nodded. "They're waiting to charge him for tonight until they know if it will be attempted murder or murder one."

Seth sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as he dropped into the chair. Hunter's words only served as a reminder as to how serious this situation really was. "Fuck!" He scrubbed a hand over his face. This waiting was rubbing every last nerve raw.

For a long time he sat in the chair staring blankly out the glass windows and beyond into the night. What if she didn't make it? How would he pick up the pieces she'd leave behind and move on without her? Everything now reminded him of her.

Roman eased into the chair next to him. "You okay?"

Seth looked squarely at his friend. "No. I'm terrified I'm gonna lose her."

"Think positive thoughts," Roman patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, but it's just not that easy." Seth cocked his head to the side and slid a look at his friend. If anyone here knew how he felt right now it was Roman. "Can ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you know Lexi was the one?"

Roman cut his attention toward Lexi who once again sat with Kaitlyn. "I'm not sure I can explain it. There was just something about her that drew me in and kept me coming back. Then, the more I got to know her, the harder I fell."

"When did you realize she was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

Roman grinned. "You thinking about putting a ring on Amber's finger?"

Seth gave him a small smile. "Maybe. Awe hell, Roman." He pushed up from his seat and began to pace again as nervous energy coursed through him. "I'm scared to death that the surgeon is going to walk out that door and tell me she didn't make it. Then what do I do?" He held his arms out. "She'd become such a part of me, it would be like losing a limb." He shook his head. "I don't know how I'd ever be able to pick up and move on."

"Sounds to me like she's the one and when she's better, you need to marry her."

"Yeah?" Seth paused and looked at his friend. "Yeah. You're right."

"Mr. Rollins?"

Seth jerked his attention toward the emergency room doors and saw a man in blue scrubs waiting. "Yes." He rushed toward the doctor. "How's Amber?"

"She's in recovery. The knife nicked the carotid artery and she did lose quite a bit of blood, but we've repaired the damage and given her a transfusion."

"So she's going to be okay?" Relief washed through Seth as the doctor's word began to sink in.

"She's very weak right now, but with some time and care she should make a full recovery."

His vile breath blew across her face and she tried to turn her head only her neck hurt from where he held the blade against her flesh. Fear clawed at her, threatening to take hold, but something else bloomed inside her; something she hadn't felt before...strength.

She reached for the blade against her neck, only to have her path blocked. Determined to free herself she tried again and again her path remained blocked. She grabbed at whatever blocked her, tugging. She had to try to get free even if that meant dying.

No way would she allow that sicko rape and murder her. Resolved to fight or die trying, she tugged at what blocked her back. It didn't budge and she whimpered as her strength began to wane. She couldn't go out like this, not when she'd finally found happiness.

"Shhh, baby. Easy now."

She frowned at the voice, it almost sounded like Seth. Still, she could feel the pain from the knife against her neck. Brad had her and she needed to break free. Trying again, she came up empty. "Please," she murmured as desperation began to take over. She didn't want to die like this. Hell, she didn't want to die at all.

"Amber, sweetheart. You need to wake up."

There was that voice again, so familiar yet so far away. She grimaced and tried to turn her head, but a sharp pain shot through her neck. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Wild eyed her attention darted around the room as her mind struggled to catch up.

"Easy, baby. You're okay."

_Seth? _

She turned to look at him only to have the pain return. Her hand flew to her neck and she gingerly touched the bandage covering her neck as she stared at him. "S-Seth?" she rasped, surprised by the weakness in her voice.

He smiled down at her as he reached for her hand and pulled it away. "Welcome back."

Still confused she stared blankly at him. "W-where am I?"

"The hospital. You needed surgery for the cut on your neck, but you're going to be okay."

"Surgery?" she repeated as events slowly began to return. "Brad?" she questioned.

"In jail." Seth reached out and stroked a hand through her hair. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I-it's really over?"

"Yes, baby it's really over." Seth took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "You scared the shit out of me."

Hearing the emotion in his voice, seeing the love in his eyes, she gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"I know." He lowered the bedrail and eased onto the edge of the bed. "The doctors say it's going to take quite a while for you to be one hundred percent again. So I called my folks and made arrangements for you to stay with them for a little while."

"Really?" Amber couldn't quite believe her ears. Seth not only was having her meet his parents, but had asked them to take her in. Tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at him. Maybe it was leftover feelings from the situation with Brad or maybe it was simply the fact that she was so weak and tired, but she couldn't seem to stop the emotions welling inside. "You want me to stay with your parents?"

The panicked look on Seth's face nearly caused her to laugh. "Oh please don't cry. It would only be until you've regained your strength and can rejoin us on the road."

She lifted a hand, a little surprised by how heavy it felt and wiped at her tears as she laughed. "I'm not sad, Seth. I'm touched that you would go to such lengths for me."

He leaned in close until his face was mere inches from hers. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

She raised a hand and gently touched his face, taking comfort and strength from the roughness of his beard and the warmth of his flesh. No matter what happened from this point forward she would never be alone again. He would be there to protect her, to fight next to her, and encourage her. "I love you so much."

"I love you, baby." He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "Now rest, because your future awaits, and personally, I think it looks pretty damn good."


End file.
